The Soul of a Demon
by Rainydaygirl4
Summary: After her sister's funeral, Abby Constantino packed up what was left of her life and went off in search of her last known relative, who just happens to be living in a small town in South Dakota. Will she find what she seeks, or more death and destruction?
1. Rock Salt Breakfast

The Soul of a Demon

Chapter One: Rock Salt Breakfast

a/n: Hey all! So, just a little background. This story actually takes place in Season three, I know, a long time ago, right? But I just thought a little nostalgia wouldn't hurt :D So, I hope you enjoy my version of season three…..

There was no way that Abby was going to get through this if she didn't stop thinking about that day. She knew she needed to move on, to find some semblance of closure, but there was something almost sinister holding her back. She was afraid that something sinister was her. Was it all her fault that her sister was dead? Abby still couldn't sort everything out in her head about what had happened, she didn't want to. It was just too crazy. Who would believe her even if she were telling the truth? The only clear thing evident in her mind was for her to pack up what was left of her life, and leave town. She didn't have any family left, her parents had passed in a car accident a few years back, and her dad didn't have any siblings. The only person that she knew of was her mother's estranged brother, Robert. Abby had never met him before, and her mother rarely talked about him, she merely would say that he had strange notions of life, and kind of lost it when their parents were killed when they were both still in high school. Abby at least knew where she was headed, to the only other person on this planet that just might care about her, for he was the only family she had left. There was a slight nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that going to him, just might get him killed as well. What if the reason he was her only family left was because they had never met?

Abby knew that her mother had said that Bobby lived in this little town in South Dakota, near Sioux Falls, which was where her mother grew up. Uncle Bobby had to still be there, or else she was going on a hopeless mission. She slipped her 1968 Dodge Charger into third as she saw a building up ahead. It looked kind of like an old bar of some sort. Abby knew one thing, was that she was hungry, and could use a drink, so she slowed right down and took the right into the lot outside the bar. There were a couple of cars parked out front, one being a 1967 Chevy Impala. Oh, what she wouldn't give to look under the hood of that baby and see its 427 engine. Beauty. She turned off her ignition, and grabbed her purse as she got out of her car. She did a double take of the impala as she went by and into the bar, which she saw was called the roadhouse. Interesting name, bad movie. As she walked inside, she said quietly to herself, "thought it would be bigger," She looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were a few scattered people, staring into their pint glasses, all looking like they had seen better days. The bar itself looked like it was remodelled slightly, but in such a way that it still kept its small town charm. She could still see some ashes in the corner, so she figured it had burned down, and then rebuilt. She walked up to the bar, and grabbed a stool, as she waited for the woman to finish with one of her customers. As she waited she perused the menu, or lack of one. All it had on it was a soup of the day, a roadhouse burger and fries, or something called rock salt breakfast.

"What the heck is rock salt?" she asked to herself. She really did have a bad habit of saying her thoughts out loud.

"You don't know what rock salt is? Then what are you doing in here, honey?" asked the red haired woman who looked to be the owner of the dump.

"Um, well, I am tired, hungry, and thirsty. Plus, I am in the general area that I need to be in. I'm trying to find my uncle." She stated, not sure why she let the woman have so much information. Usually she wasn't so forthcoming. Just as the woman was about to say something two guys walked from the back room.

"I can't find the-" started the shorter one, but the owner of the bar silenced him with one look. Abby saw that and didn't like it one bit. What were these people hiding? Sometimes she really hated the small town mentality. The two looked at her, realization coming to their faces, leaving Abby even more confused.

"What's up, Ellen," asked the one who had spoken before.

"Well, this young lady is looking for her uncle. She's not from _around_ here," Ellen said in an obvious way. Abby was getting pretty perturbed with this small town attitude, and wanting nothing more than to get her drink, some nuts and get the hell out of there.

"Oh," said the tall one, as they both took seats by her at the bar, eyeing her suspiciously. Well, the tall one was eyeing her with suspicion, he blonde was just eyeing her. That normally would make her feel uncomfortable, but she was doing the same to him, so it was only fair. She wished that she hadn't been on the road for ten hours, and that her hair wasn't all mussed.

"Who's your uncle?"

"Well, My mom told me my uncle Bob lived around here, at least, he did," she stated, eyeing the two. Okay, so they were either gay, or brothers, she concluded. Both were too good looking to be true. Especially the blonde one, with his smouldering eyes, and pouty lips. If she wasn't so focused on her objective of finding her uncle, and getting to the bottom of her sister's death, she would give him a whirl.

"Wait, you have an Uncle Bob? Like, 'Bob's your uncle', uncle Bob?" laughed the blonde one. The tall one elbowed his, Abby assumes, brother in the ribs.

"Ow! Seriously Sammy, you gotta stop doin' that! I was only making conversation with the girl,"

"Well, stop being such an idiot! Dude!" he stated, glaring at the blonde one.

"Yep, definitely brothers." She stated, without even thinking about the fact that she was speaking out loud once again.

"What?" asked the blonde one, as the one he called Sammy looked to her as well. Abby looked slightly shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Well, I figured you guys were either gay, or brothers." She stated, making Ellen laugh out loud.

"They get that a lot." She said between chuckles. The two brothers did not look impressed.

"Sorry, I have this thing where I say whatever comes to mind, without really thinking about it. My names Abby Constantino" she said, smiling, as she held out her hand to them. They just stared at for a moment, then the tall one stuck his hand in hers, smiling as well.

"My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my _brother_ Dean," he stated, gesturing towards his brother, and putting emphasis on the fact that they indeed were related. Dean merely did a head nod in her direction in greeting.

"I'm Ellen, I own this joint," she stated, shaking her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you all," she stated, smiling. She peeked an extra look at Dean. He was supremely handsome. Quite the distraction.

"So, where does this uncle of yours live? We could probably help you find the place," offered Dean. Abby looked to him gratefully.

"That would be awesome! I've never actually been to his place at all. I only ever met him once when I was, like, five or something. My mom told me his place was pretty junky, that he actually had a junk yard as well. I love old cars, which is why my mom told me that, and that last she heard he was driving a camaro. A rust bucket of a camaro, but still a camaro." All three of them exchanged looks, similar to before, which made Abby nervous.

"What?" she asked, her smile disappearing from her face, as she looked to the brothers than at Ellen, than back again.

"What is his last name? It wouldn't be Singer, would it?" A stunned Dean asked, as he saw the other two weren't going to recover from their shock.

**A/N: That's my first chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review, and let me know what you think, I thrive off of reviews XD **


	2. Bob's Your Uncle

The Soul of a Demon

Chapter 2: Bob's Your Uncle.

"Wow, you guys are saying that you actually know my last known relative, and he comes here often?" she stated, shocked, that finding her uncle was easier than she thought it was going to be.

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what we're talking about," Dean said, sarcastically. He gave her that look that she discovered was his _your-totally-off-your-rocker _look. She didn't know if she quite cared for it, or if it made him even sexier.

"Okay, how well do you know him?" she asked, curious about her estranged uncle, "my mom always told me that he had gone crazy, and lived up here by himself, basically like a hermit." Dean laughed, making Abby glare at him.

"What is so funny?" she asked, deciding that she was more perturbed with him than anything.

"Dean, dude, shut up," said Sam, quickly glancing at his brother, than putting his focus back on her. "You could call your uncle a hermit, he kind of is, but Bobby is like a second father to Dean and I."

"Really? That's pretty cool! I wish that I had known him better, but I don't think my mom was ready to let him back into her life," she said, with an air of sadness. She really did wish that her uncle could have been a bigger part of her life. Abby didn't even know if he knew that his sister was dead.

"I guess that's why he never mentioned that he had any family. How does she feel about you being here now?"

"My mom? Well, she doesn't really have much of a say in it seeing as how she's dead," Abby stated, letting her eyes wander away from the boys and Ellen. Her voice sounded jaded even to her. If she had looked at them she would have noticed a similar look of pain on the brother's faces, one that mirrored the one she hid.

"Sorry, " said Sam quietly. There was an awkward silence that followed, that made Abby nervous.

"Well, its fine, my sister ended up raising me since I was 12, she was awesome as my step in mom." She stated, her voice slightly catching as the newly healed scar ripped open again. Her sister hasn't even been dead a week.

"That's cool. Our mother died when we were younger, too." Said Dean, in what she figured was a rare moment of honesty. She smiled at him, showing her support.

"Why did you decide to come and find your uncle now?" asked Sam, as he reached for his beer. Abby eyed the drink, watching the amber liquid slosh in his glass, as he brought it to his mouth.

"No reason, really, just the fact that he is my only family left," she stated, as she fidgeted in her wooden chair. It creaked in protest at the movement, making her think that it just might break on her. Boy, would that be embarrassing.

"Bob's all you have left?" stated Ellen in disbelief, sadness encroaching upon every syllable. This poor girl had been through so much. It might be better if she never met her uncle, for that could lead to just more heart ache, with his line of work.

"Yeah, my sister was, well, I'll just say it, she was murdered a couple of days ago. That is why I came here, I need Uncle Bobby's help to find her killer. I am tired of people taking my family from me. I am tired of being alone." She stated with more conviction then a girl her age should have.

"Wow, you have been through a lot. Now you can stop whining Sammy, someone does have it worse than you," Dean laughed, trying to alleviate the tension emanating off of the young girl. His laugh was cut off by the look of fury that came across his brother's face.

"Dean, do you have any tact what so ever?" he asked, his brows creasing, a sign of his frustration. Dean glared at Sam, and then looked to Abby.

"No, Sam, its fine, I get what he was trying to do." She said, smiling at Dean in reassurance, "even if he is being a bit of a dolt." She laughed as Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself.

"Anyways, do you guys know where my uncle is right now?" she asked, looking to the three. They all shared a look.

"Well, he left on business for a couple of days," stated Sam, his face trying too hard to be sincere.

"Ri-ight." She stated, rolling her eyes at him, "whatever, if you don't want to tell me the truth, that's your problem. Can you at least tell me about a motel around here that a student can afford?" She was so over their glibness, and secret glances, and all she really wanted to do was rest. She hadn't stopped since the end of her sister's funeral. She had packed all of her worldly belongings into her charger, and left right after the funeral. There was nothing left for her there. Nothing but horrible memories, and sleepless nights. It was time to get the answers she had been seeking for since her parents died. She wanted to know why everyone around her kept dying in such horrible ways. Was she cursed? Was she doing it subconsciously? She needed answers, she was tired of being in the dark.

"Yeah, of course, we'll show you the way to where we're staying." Said Sam, smiling at her, deciding to ignore the edge to her voice. Wise.

"Oh, you guys don't live here?"

"Uh, no, we pass through a lot though." Dean said, nodding goodbye to Ellen as he grabbed his jacket from behind the bar.

"See ya Ellen, we'll come and find that...thing...for you later, k?" said Sam, as he put down some money for him and Dean's refreshments.

"Of course." She said, nodding in their secret way. She turned to Abby. "It was nice meeting you, Abby, I'm glad that we could help you find your uncle."

"Yeah, me too, thanks again," she stated, smiling at the older woman. Despite the fact that face hid many secrets, she liked Ellen. Any woman who could own a bar like the Roadhouse was good in Abby's books. She followed the boys out, grabbing her car keys out of her bag. As they stepped outside, Sam and Dean went straight to the Impala.

"Figures," she stated, smirking. Dean looked back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked, just daring her with his look to say something about his car. She mirrored his raised eye brow.

"Did I stutter? I said it figures, meaning it figured you two would be the ones rolling around in that 1967 Chevy Impala." Sam laughed, making Dean send him a dirty look.

"And, pray tell, what are you driving, Ms. Daisy?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. Abby smirked, as she walked over to her car, and got behind the wheel. She turned the key in the ignition, letting her baby purr.

"Well," said Dean, as he did the same with his car. Abby revved her engine in rebuttle.

"Okay, okay, you're both pretty, now can we just go back to the Motel?" stated Sam, as he stood in between the two cars, his arms stretched as if to put an end to the little battle they were having.

"You're always spoiling my fun, Sammy," stated Dean, as he closed the door. Sam got in the other side, as Dean yelled out the window to her.

"Follow us, if you can, sweetheart," he smirked, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"DON'T call me sweetheart!" she yelled after him, as the dust started to fly. She put her car in reverse, and then slammed it in to first as she took off after the Winchester brothers.

* * *

><p>"Dean, do you really think this is such a good idea?" Sammy said, ever the voice of reason.<p>

"What? The girl? She's harmless. Plus we have a chance to help Bobby find some family. You know, after all that stuff with first his parents, and then his wife." Dean stated, as he played with the radio, trying to find something impala worthy.

"True, I guess, but Abby isn't harmless, and she is hardly a girl. You know, she reminds me a lot like Jo." Said Sam, without thinking.

"Nice, way to bring her into this semi good day, you jackass." Said Dean, as he signalled for them to turn right into the motel parking lot.

"Sorry, it's just she does, sort of, you know?"

"No, I don't. Abby is different. For one she isn't obsessed with hunting." Said Dean, as he pulled into a parking stall. Sam gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, she is obsessed with finding her sister's murderer. Doesn't that constitute the same kind of label of obsession."

"Shut up, Sammy, dude!" Dean growled as he got out of his car. If he didn't love his car so much, he would have slammed the door. Dean leaned against his car, arms crossed over his chest, as Abby parked beside them. As she got out of the car, Sam came to stand beside Dean.

"Don't sulk Dean, it doesn't look good on you," laughed Sam, knowing he had gotten to his brother. This past while, he and Dean had been fighting a lot more; mostly about the deal Dean made, and what was Sam was trying to do about it. He didn't want to fight with his brother; he wished that they could just spend what time they had with each other as a real family. A normal family. Of course, they weren't a normal family, and never would be, no matter how much he knew Dean secretly wanted to have that. Dean glared at his brother as Abby came to stand before them.

"Alright, thanks for showing me here guys," she said, smiling as she took her keys to the trunk of her car. Once it was opened, she took out her one duffle bag that held all of her possessions. Her whole life in one bag, pretty sad.

"No problem, come and see us tomorrow if you want. We're in room 226." Said Sam, as Dean rolled his eyes.

"My brother the suck up," he stated, gesturing to Sammy, all the while smirking at Abby.

"You guys are insane," she smiled, shaking her head, "Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow, kay?"

The duo nodded, as Abby took off towards the office. She knew that she needed a good nights sleep, and a soft bed, but a musty, hard motel bed will have to do. As soon as she got the key to her room, which actually ended up being across the hall from the guys, she had a long, hot shower. She had been driving for how long? She seriously felt exhausted, what had kept her going before was the drive she had to find her remaining family. Now that part was done, she was free to let the exhaustion take hold of her senses. After the shower, she threw on a tank top, and booty shorts, and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. ^^

"You think she's hot, don't you," said Sam, as he sat at the table, his laptop out. Dean stopped what he was doing, which was cleaning his .38, and growled at his brother.

"Whatever, so do you," he stated, smirking, as he went back to his careful ministrations with the barrel. Sam ignored that comment, smirking at his brother.

"You _like_ her, don't you," he laughed as Dean nearly dropped the gun he was holding.

"What the-Sam, seriously, you are really getting on my nerves tonight!"

"You just don't like it when I'm right. And I am right. It was just like with you and Jo.," Dean went to protest, but Sam cut him off, "no, I know, don't try to deny it. So what is with you and falling for relatives of our family friends, hmm?" Sam ducked just in time as one of Dean's boots came sailing towards his skull.

"Dude, I am just asking a simple, and valid question," he defended himself.

"Dude, guys don't talk about this sort of stuff. Quit being such a chick!" Dean exclaimed as he went back to his gun. "Oh, and for the record, I'm not _falling_ for her, chicks _fall, _geeks like you _fall,_ I lust, there's a difference," he stated, not even looking up. Sam scoffed, but said no more on the subject. Dean was in a foul mood, no need to poke the grumpy bear with a stick, especially because he believed in self-preservation. ^^

* * *

><p>Abby awoke with nothing but the light from the moon coming through her window at least that was what she thought. As her body tried to escape the remnants of sleep, her mind was already processing the scene before her. What she saw before her frightened her to her core and yet she knew it. She had seen this figure before. This thing. Her body finally caught up to her brain, as she pushed herself back against the headboard, trying to get as far away from it as possible. The thing before was out of her worst nightmares, which she now realized was a suppressed memory. It looked normal enough, until you looked into its eyes, they were black as night. It was cloaked in darkness, and as it breathed, it seemed to breathe in her fear, and energy. Its face had many different markings on it, as if it had been tattooed. She heard the thunder next, as if it were right on top of her head, and she brought her hands up to her ears to stop it from penetrating her ear drums. It was the same thunder she heard the night her parents died, and the same when her sister had died. All of her worst fears were true.<p>

"Wh-what do you want?" she screamed over the noise, tears forming in her eyes as she realized that this thing killed her family.

"Abigail, don't you know by now? You." It said simply, but in three different voices; her mothers, fathers and sisters. Abby screamed, as she jumped off of the bed, and ran to the door, trying to open it. She turned the knob over and over, but it wasn't letting her leave.

"Now, Abigail, this is no way to treat-" It started in the same creepy voices, but was unable to finish as Dean and Sam came crashing through the door, holy water and guns in hand. Abby was thrown to the floor, as the demon hissed, and disappeared.

"Abby!" yelled Sam, as Dean lurched forward, trying to get the demon before it disappeared. Sam ran over to where Abby was thrown to, and lifted her head on his lap.

"Abby, are you okay?" he asked, as he saw her eyes flutter. She groaned in response.

"I-I'm okay, I-I just had the wind knocked out of me," she stated, sitting up, while holding the back of her head in her hand. She pulled away from Sam as she looked to her hand.

"Damn," she cursed as she saw blood, "perfect," She pushed herself up off of the floor, going into the bathroom to inspect her wound. She thought she had hit her head on her way down. Sam looked after her in disbelief.

"She is one tough chick," stated Dean, smirking, and cocking his head, as he saw Sam's facial expression.

"You're telling me," he agreed, as he too got off of the floor. "What the hell was that?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'd say it was a demon, but why it was here, of all places, I have no idea. What kind of demon, no idea." Dean stated, as he leaned against the desk and faced Sam.

"Do you have _any_ ideas in that pretty little head of yours?" asked Abby sarcastically as she came out of the bathroom, a towel pressed against the back of her head.

"No need to get snippy just because _we _saved you from being dinner from some demon, and now your feminine ego is all bruised," stated Dean, resulting in a glare from Abby.

"Well, some saviour, you guys are the ones that nearly got me killed." She stated, as she pointed to the back off her head. "Not to mention the fact that he almost took me, because I landed even closer to him than before. I could feel his searing hand reach around my leg." She shivered at the memory.

"What stopped him?" asked Sam, curious. Abby shrugged in response.

"I have no idea. He just let go," she stated, as she sat down at the end of her bed.

"I don't like this, there are too many unanswered questions," stated Sam, as he looked deep in thought. Dean looked to Abby, quizzically.

"What are you hiding, Ab?" Dean asked a touch of anger in his voice. She was hiding something that would help them find this demon and send it back to hell, he could feel it. Abby looked to him, surprise evident on her face, which she quickly masked with ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" she stated, nothing betraying her except her eyes. Sam looked between the two, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, hating being out of the loop. Dean gestured towards Abby with a nod of his head.

"Ask her. She's the one not telling us what she knows." Dean stated. Sam looked to Abby, studying her face for any remnance that this was true.

"Look, Abby, if we're going to work together on this, than you are going to have to tell us what you know."

"Work together? What is wrong with you people? This isn't a job, an occupation. People don't do this for a living! And why are you not as freaked out about this as any normal person would be? Why don't you tell me all that _you_ know?" Abby was beyond upset. Everything was happening so quickly and nothing was making any sense. She had just unlocked a part of her brain that she herself had fortified like a Turkish prison. Nothing getting out or in. Her mind was going a kilometer a second, and these two idiots felt it was the right thing to do was antagonize her?

"We come prepared, you know, both me and Sammy were boy scouts," Dean smirked. This angered Abby even more. She got purposefully up off the bed, and made her way over to Dean, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked her voice dangerously low, but Dean was too oblivious to the signs.

"Well, yes," he stated, smirking, as he straightened himself up, so he was looking down at her instead of vice versa.

"Abby, calm down, Dean doesn't mean anything by it," Sam tried to placate her. She ignored him completely. Dean's smile got bigger.

"You trying to intimidate me is hilarious, Abby, but we really don't have time for this," he stated, as he put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her away. Abby Growled, as she shrugged his hands off of her. She pulled her arm back, and let it ricochet against his face. Dean was thrown back with such force that the desk broke in half and he crumpled to the floor. Sam ran across the room to where they were, seeing Abby for the first time. Her eyes were completely Red. No iris, not other colour, just red.

"Dean!" he yelled, as he went to his brother's side, trying to get him up, while still keeping an eye on the seething Abby. Abby sobered as she stared at Dean on the floor. What had she done? Had _she_ really done that? What was happening to her? She backed away from the brothers, her eyes going back to their normal green.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered, as she kept backing away from them, until the bed stopped her retreat. Sam kept staring at her as Dean started to come around.

"I don't know, I don't know what just happened. Sam?" she questioned, knowing he would understand her inquiry. She wanted to know if he would abandon her, getting himself the hell away from her.

Sam looked away from her, grappling with his inner thoughts. Dean just stared at her as if she was the devil herself.

"What, how, what _are_ you?" he asked, his hand mirroring what hers was doing just moments before, holding his head. Abby looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I-I don't know..."

**a/n: well, there you have it! My second Chapter, let me know what you think, please :D And just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to Jane for my first review! I hope you like the second chapter :D Read and Review, my friends, for it keeps me writing :D **


	3. Fight of Wills

The Soul of a Demon

Chapter three: Fight of Wills

Sam and Dean sat at the opposite end of the table as Abby, back at the Roadhouse. Abby never once looked at them, her head always down. Dean and Sam couldn't stop looking at her. They were waiting for Bobby to come back, for Sam had called him and told him they really needed him on a case back home. We didn't tell him that it hit pretty close to home for him, though. That's something better saved for an in person conversation.

"You guys, I hate to admit it, but I'm pretty scared right now." Abby stammered, not lifting her head at all. Sam's face softened.

"You have every right to be," he stated softly, "We have never encountered this before," Abby looked up when he said that, her eyes dark with shame.

"Why would you encounter this before? What are you guys? Heros?" she asked, wanting to know everything that could be related to her. Dean scoffed.

"What are we? What in the Devil's name are _you?_" he asked, not so sweetly. Sam elbowed him.

"Dean, seriously, be nice! She has been through a lot," said Sam, merely getting a roll of the eyes as a rebuttal.

"Sam, come' on we hunt things like her for a.." he trailed off, looking to Abby, fearing that he had let too much slip. She looked to him, completely broken. He wanted her dead; he wanted nothing more to do with her. To him, she was sure, that she was just something to be eradicated. She fought the tears that threatened her vision. She would not cry for him.

"Abby, you deserve to know that truth. We are Hunters." He stated, waiting for recognition to come across her face. None came, so he continued.

"Sam," Dean said in a warning voice, "we don't know if this was all a set up, you shouldn't tell her anything."

"If it was a set up, then she would already know what I am about to tell her, so what is the big deal?" he stated, using his know it all tone that Dean _loved_ so much. He merely crossed his arms across his chest.

"We basically hunt anything and everything that is supernatural. Like that thing that attacked you today," he started, looking to Dean, and then back to Abby, "we believe that he was a Demon." Abby looked at them, realization in her eyes.

"This is actually making a lot of sense. Look, I'm sorry guys, for everything that has happened since I came here. I have no idea what is going on with me." She looked to them both, "But I could really use your help, especially because you guys know about this kind of stuff." The hope and fear in her eyes made Dean think twice about his dislike of her, and what she is. He then snapped out of it, Demon's were deceptive. They had come across that time and time again. He wasn't going to fall for it.

"No." Dean stated firmly before Sam could get them in any deeper. "We have other cases that need attention," Abby's face fell.

"You're calling me a case? Where do you get off?" she yelled, anger settling into her features once again. She tried to back off though, in case that is what triggers her...episodes. Dean looked to her sharply.

"Look, your lucky we're leaving you alive, demon," he seethed, disdain dripping from every syllable. Abby suddenly became dizzy, the room spinning. They weren't going to help her.

"Fine," she stated, done trying to win them over, "I'll leave, and you'll never hear from me again. Just please let my uncle know that his sister is dead, and now I know why. Oh, and I know why his mom and dad died, and why his wife was murdered. I know it all now, and tell him that I'm sorry." She got up, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. The brothers watched her leave, as she dropped that bomb on them. Dean came to his senses first.

"What do you mean, you know it all now?" asked Dean, his need to know why everything happens taking over his need to have Abby out of his sight. Dean couldn't decide whether to kill her, or kiss her. Literally. She never even turned around.

"Because when that Demon came to me, he made me remember everything, and showed me everything." She kept walking leaving the boys in their seats, completely at a loss of their next move.

"Dean, don't just sit there, go after her!" Sam yelled, pushing at Dean.

"Dude, don't touch the merchandise," he stated, still following his brother's instructions. Dean ran out the door of the roadhouse, to see Abby backing out of her stall.

"Wait," he yelled, as he waved at her. She merely ignored him, so Dean jumped in her way. Abby slammed on the breaks, barely missing him. She got out of the car, steaming.

"What the hell, Dean! DO you really want me to kill you? That's twice now," she yelled, slamming her car door behind her. Dean smirked.

"Well, maybe you'll get it right on the third try." He said, as he walked towards her, ever cautious in case she really wanted to try to for that third time.

"You know what they say, third times a charm," she smirked, as he came closer, "and you can take your hand off of the knife in your jacket pocket, I'm not going to kill you," she said, pointing to his jacket.

"What knife?" he asked, charmingly, as he let his hand drop to beside him.

"Whatever Dean, now what do you want so badly?" He stepped a little closer, leaving little space between them. Despite herself, and how angry she was at him, she still found it hard to breathe with him that close to her.

"Sam thinks we should help you, and from what you said before, you might be able to help Bobby. He is like a father to us." He said. Abby swallowed as his eyes bore into hers. Why was he acting like this, now after all that he had said?

"So, you don't want me to come back, just Sam." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest, as if to use it as a barrier between him and her. She leaned as far back as possible against her car as well.

"Yeah, well, I still don't know if I can trust you," he said, not backing down.

"Then why should I come back then? I am not going to be in a place where there is someone watching me all the time," she stated, on the defensive again.

"Now, Abby don't think of it like that, think of it as helping out what is left of your family," he smirked, knowing that she couldn't say no to that.

"Dean, you're incorrigible," she stated, glaring at him.

"I will take that as a compliment," he smirked. She growled, and pushed him away from her. Dean was not ready for her new found strength, and fell straight on his perfectly shaped butt. Abby smiled down at Dean, as a beat up Camaro pulled into the lot. The guy jumped out of the car, going straight for Dean.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dean, do not try to pick up hunters, you'll only end up flat on your ass!" he grumbled, as he went and helped Dean up from the ground. Dean nodded in Abby's direction.

"She's not a hunter, Bobby, she's something else though," he stated, rubbing his backside. Abby started at the mention of this guy's name. She stood there, unable to move. This was it; this was her uncle, her last family member alive. If she went away right now, maybe he wouldn't be touched. Maybe the Demon wouldn't come after him too.

"Well, anyone who can put this guy in his place is a friend of mine," he stated, putting his hand out to her to take. Abby looked at it, a moral dilemma waging war within her. She looked up at her uncle, and then at Dean, who merely shrugged at her unasked question. She looked back at the hand. She felt the tears come to her eyes, as she stepped towards him, throwing her arms around him, startling him to death.

"Wha-!" he yelled, causing Dean to laugh.

"Bobby, meet your niece, Abby,"

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing XD I always love to hear what you're thinking about the story and your theories, so review or PM thanks! and sorry for the shortness, the next one will be longer XD**

**XoXo Rainy **


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free?

**A/N Just letting you all know that if you read this story before November 26, 2011 you will notice that I changed a little part of this chapter. It makes more sense for the later chapters. Thanks! :D**

Soul of a Demon

CHAPTER 4: The Truth Will Set You Free?

"My niece?" he asked, stunned. Abby backed away from him, smiling, despite the fact that she may just have signed his death warrant.

"Hi! I'm Abigail Constantino," she stated, putting her hand out for him to shake this time. He took it still staring at her.

"You look so much like her," he whispered, "but, what are you doing here? Is she okay? How did you find me? Where are you staying? How do you know Dean?" he said quickly, and then turned to Dean, "did you try and pick up my niece?" he pushed at Dean's chest, who put up his arms in surrender.

"Whoa, now, I did not try to pick her up! Dude, she came in here yesterday, trying to find you, me and Sammy merely tried to help,"

"I'll answer all of your questions, Uncle, but you should probably sit down."

They all went inside to where Sam was still sitting, waiting. He nodded hello to Bobby, who still looked like he had seen a ghost. He kept looking at his niece as if she could disappear at any second.

"Firstly," Abby said as she sat down beside Sam, and across from Bobby and Dean, "My mother, your sister, died years ago, I'm sorry,"  
>"Oh." Said Bobby, grief flowing across his face. "Well, why didn't you come to me then?"<p>

"My sister took care of me,"'

"Oh, where is she, then?" he asked looking around for his other niece. Abby let a tear roll down her cheek this time.

"She's dead, just a few days ago," she said, her voice catching.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I really am," he said, his voice gruff.

"Well, I came here to find out if you could help me find their killer, but I beat you to it," she stated, trying to laugh, but it came out more like a choked sob.

"What? Just hold it for one God forsaken minute, they were all murdered? And how in the sam hill can you know already?" he asked, his eyes going wide.

"Well, I was visited last night by a Demon. I knew this Demon, he has been around me my entire life. As a child I merely suppressed it. When he grabbed me last night, I remembered, all of it. When my mom and Dad died in that car accident, it was him, he did it, to teach me a lesson. A lesson I had no idea he was teaching. He told me something about your parents, Uncle Bobby, he told me how he had killed them and why. They had made a deal with him to bring back my mother from the dead. I bet you didn't know this, but she had died when she was 10. Your parents made a deal that they would give their lives for her. This wasn't enough for him, he wanted more, so they promised their daughters first born, and their son's first born." She looked at Bobby when she said this, tears coming to his eyes as everything was coming clearer. Abby let the tears fall, silently down her cheeks, not daring to look at Dean, who she could feel was staring straight into her.

"He was a pretty tricky demon , he had set up a way for my sister to die when she was younger, and approached my parents much like he had to yours, and made a deal with them as well, their lives for hers. Little did they know that my sister was dead anyways, for the deal that your parents had made years earlier to save my mother's life. That was the sneaky part. But this time their lives were not his ultimate goal, he wanted me, he asked for half of my soul."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Said Sam, leaning forward, showing his interest in the tale.

"I know. A person cannot survive without their entire soul, so he replaced the half he took from me, with a piece of him." She said, looking away from the people surrounding her, knowing they were thinking that she was a freak. She couldn't tell them the exact reason he was doing that. It would have been too much.

"This is way too much," said Bobby, as he took off his hat, and pushed his hair back in a nervous gesture.

"So, what, are you part demon then?" asked Dean, speaking for the first time. Abby looked to him, thankful that he had decided to say something.

"I guess so," she said, "I'm not too sure how it works,"

"So, it's always been a part of you, but the good part of your soul must have been fighting against it, causing you to repress any memory you had of the Demon." Said Sam, trying to piece everything together.

"You can call him Micheal," Abby said quietly, not liking hearing the word 'demon' this much. She was just getting used to the idea that she was part Demon. Wow. Talk about the family you never knew about.

"Micheal," said Dean, deadpan, "you expect me to give it a name?" Dean shook his head, frustrated with the entire situation.

"What is your problem Dean, you're not helping," said Abby, tired of his attitude as she hit the table with her fist. This caused the others to jump slightly, and for a small crack to form along the wood.

"Okay, okay," said Sam, trying to placate the situation, "let's all just calm down," Abby saw the look that Bobby had on his face, as he was unable to look away from the crack. She knew then that this just might be too much for him. Finding out the only family you had left was part demon wasn't exactly good news. All Abby wanted to do at that moment was go and get into her car, and drive far, far away from there. Go somewhere where no one knew her, where she might be able to escape the Demon and the haunted look on her uncle's face. She went to get up off of her chair, standing up, when Dean took her arm in his hand, holding her to the spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked none too sweetly, as his hold tightened on her. She looked to him, her eyes filling up with silent tears.

"Where I belong," she said, pulling her arm forcibly out of his hold. He didn't want her to stay because he _wanted_ her to stay; he just wanted to keep an eye on her. Abby looked into his eyes, and saw that he would kill her if he needed to; in fact he probably thought that it would be easier if they got rid of her right now before she could cause any trouble.

"Abby, you belong here," said Bobby his voice filled with emotion, and power. The power he had in his tone made her stand there, unmoving. She didn't know what to do, whether she should go or stay.

"I am not staying with this _hunter_ breathing down my neck the entire time." She yelled, putting a negative connotation on the word hunter that made Dean glare at her.

"_That_ is exactly why we should be breathing down her neck, the more she remembers the more she becomes like _them,_" seethed Dean as he gestured his arm at her, completely ignoring her presence.

"Stop talking about me like I am not even here!" she yelled, her eyes flashing red.

"Okay, I think we should go where there are less people who are likely to kill Abby," said Sam, as he looked around at the other hunters that had begun to take tables around them. Some had started to watch their little fight. Abby looked around the bar as if for the first time. She was getting many evil looks that mirrored Dean's.

"I couldn't agree more,"

"Well, I couldn't agree less," said Dean in a child like manner. Abby rolled her eyes, as she started towards the door of the Roadhouse. The other three followed, eyeing the hunters around them. If they wanted to kill Sam just for having some demon blood in him, imagine how much they would want Abby dead if they found out her soul was half demon.

**AN: Hey Everyone! Just wanted to thank all those that read my story :D Especially the reviewers ks90, matt-hardy-lover-101, and Mrs. Winchester and Jane . You guys are awesome! Please Read and Review again :D :D**

**XoXo**

**Rainy**


	5. Scotch Filled Thoughts

CHAPTER 5: Scotch Filled Thoughts

As the sombre group made their way into Bobby's old house, Abby couldn't help but feel completely misjudged by Dean. She was happy to have her uncle in her life, and sort of, at least so far, on her side, but she was hurt by the anger she found in the elder Winchester's eyes. Why it affected her so much, God only knew, but she tried to push it from her mind. She did not want a repeat of what happened at the bar. As she made her way to the kitchen table she accidently brushed Dean's arm with hers. She watched in frustration as he shivered in what she could only deem as revulsion. Abby glared at him, as she took a seat across from Sam at the table. Dean glared right back, smirking slightly as he chose to lean against the counter rather than sit at the table.

"Well, this sure will be fun," she said, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"This isn't meant to be fun, this is serious, this is our job," said Dean, as he too crossed his arms, "and my job is to make sure that things like you don't see the light of day," Abby seethed with anger.

"That's it!" she screamed as she pushed herself up from the chair, banging her fists on the table. "You have absolutely no right to judge me for something that was out of my control. This whole plan was set in motion before I was born, you ass hat! And who are you to say who lives and dies, you're not God, you moron!" She looked to her uncle, "Look, this just isn't going to work out, I'll just be on my way." She said, as she pulled her keys from her pocket and went to leave the kitchen. Sam stopped her exit. Abby looked up and glared to say move, but Sam shook his head.

"Sorry Abby, but what Dean said is sort of true, expect for the whole killing you part. This is a bit different-" he started, but was rudely interrupted by Dean coughing "bull shit". Sam glared at his older brother and got a shoulder shrug in return.

"Look Ab, we do want to help you, and besides, you will be better off with us, then without us."

"Oh, really? You must be right! I am merely the damsel in distress here, with no ability to protect her weak little self. On second thought, move, tall person, or I will be forced to use my ball kicking moves on you that I have picked up over the years," she said, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. Sam wanted to back away from the small woman, but his years of training glued him to the spot.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way," said Dean, as he started to walk closer to where Abby was standing. "but I really am a fan of the hard way," he said menacingly. Abby turned to glare at his insolence, ready to jump him and beat the absolute crap out of him, when she heard a chair fall from behind her.

"Now wait just a gall darn minute!" yelled her uncle, the pusher of the chair, "You two back the hell off, and let Abby get some air. You will not intimidate her like she is the enemy!" Sam had the decency to look ashamed, but Dean merely rolled his eyes and looked away from Bobby.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy, I can take you down faster than a good decapitation to a vampire," he said, then seemed to collect himself, "now, if everyone, and I do mean _everyone_, (pointed look at his niece) could please retake their seats, we can start figurin' this mess out." Abby looked to Sam who gave her a weak smile, as the two made their way back to the table. Dean stood his ground for a few seconds more, akin to something a teenager would do, but he knew he shouldn't push Bobby much more than he already had. He slowly made his way to the table, and begrudgingly sat down.

After a bottle of scotch and countless hours had been lost, the three hunter's 'case' was no closer to being closed then it was before. They had no idea what the demon really wanted, and what he was going to do next. They had never met a demon like this Michael.

"Look, I'm exhausted and this is getting us nowhere," said Abby, as she got up to leave the table, then realizing she didn't know where to go "Um, just wondering where I can sleep." Bobby was still thumbing through one of his countless old books with Sam, so he looked to Dean. Dean looked at him, wondering what he wanted, when it dawned on him.

"Um, no," he said, "no way," Bobby glared at him.

"Dean, please show my niece her room," Bobby said politely, yet still being threatening. Dean sighed as he motioned for her to pick up her bag and follow him. Abby grimaced as she put the bag over her shoulder and begrudgingly followed her least liked person at the moment. The walk up the creaky stairs seemed to take forever as the silence enveloped the two. Abby felt like she was being shown to her jail cell. Dean stopped suddenly in front of one of the doors, making her accidently walk in to the back of him.

"Honestly, watch where you're going," he said, not even giving her a second glance as he opened the door and pushed her in, "the bathroom is the third door on the right." He said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, just wait a second," she started, making him stop but not turn around, "can you at least look at me, Dean?" She saw his shoulders move as he sighed, but he did turn to face her.

"What?" he asked non too kindly. That made Abby second guess where she wanted to go with this conversation, but if life had taught her anything, it was not to back down from a challenge.

"Look, Winchester, I think we need to come to some sort of common ground," she started, as she let her bag fall to the floor. Dean just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"No, I'm serious. This constant bickering isn't helping things at all, and you'll have to get used to the idea that I am bobby's family, and he wants to help me. You have to realize that I'm not as evil as you think." Dean seemed to take her words in.

"You're part demon, demon's are evil and need to be offed, so I don't see how your little speech is going to change my mind," he said, as if he were telling her the sky was blue. This merely served to make Abby angrier.

"I'm trying to be the adult here Dean, can't you just realize how small minded you're being?" she said, her temper coming close to boiling over yet again. All she wanted to do was come to some peace agreement with this guy but he was making it very difficult.

"I'm not going to change a lifetime of thinking just because you ask," he said simply.

"Fine, but can we come to some sort of agreement to disagree and at least try and be civil to each other?" she asked, at her wits end. How could he stay so calm when Abby wanted nothing more than to rip his head off? Dean merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I will try and be civil to you, if you promise not to kill us all in our sleep." He said with finality as he turned and walked away from her.

"What the hell," she said to an empty hall way. She sighed and fought the tear that was trying to get through as she picked up her bag, and walked in to her room. Her conversation with Dean had not made things any easier on her, and had merely sufficed to make her even more confused about everything. She tried to get ready for sleep, but her mind kept wandering to places she shouldn't be going to. What was she going to do?

Dean walked back down the stairs, and headed straight to the bottle of scotch, pouring himself another double. Bobby had gone to his study to find another book he had on obscure demonology, leaving Sam and Dean in the kitchen alone.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam, as he looked up from the page he was reading to look at his haggard looking elder brother. In response Dean took another swig of his drink.

"Dean, what did you do this time?" he asked, closing the book and staring down his brother.

"I didn't do anything! And I am offended you would think so," he said, as he sat down at the table, across from Sam. Dean looked up from his drink to find his younger, but taller, brother staring back at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said, "she merely wanted to make peace or whatever for the good of the case, or...whatever," he said, downing the rest of his drink as if it were water.

"And let me guess, you were a jerk," said Sam knowingly. Dean mocked laughed at his brother as he got up to refill his glass.

"It's not my fault that she's a demon, and how is it that you all have conveniently forgotten that?" said Dean, turning back around to face his brother, feeling right about the situation.

"Dean, it isn't that simple, and even someone like you who merely sees things in black and white can at least agree to that. She is _still_ human, Dean, and therefore needs our protection," said Sam. Dean didn't feel as right as before. He was never going to admit it, but Sam was right, Abby was still technically human, and that warrants their protection.

"Well, I told her as long as she doesn't try to kill us in our sleep, then I would try and be nice, happy?" said Dean, as he went to sit down again. Sam grabbed the book and went to leave the kitchen, completely at a loss with his brother.

"What, was it something I said?" said Dean, as he watched his brother leave.

"Look, Dean, you're such an idiot. Just do me a solid and figure your shit out by tomorrow so we can all move on and figure out how to beat this son of a bitch."

"Figure what shit out? I have it all figured out there, Samantha," said Dean, not one for where Sam was taking this conversation. Feelings made him shudder.

"Dean, seriously? Dude, look, just get over yourself and just admit that you like her and that's what you're really mad about, not the fact that she is part demon." Said Sam, turning to leave once again.

"Sammy, you're completely wrong about this," yelled Dean, "it's exactly because she's part demon," he said quietly to an empty kitchen.

**A/N So sorry all for the late update, a bit of writers block going on. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my fic, especially my reviewers! You're made of awesome :D **

**I promise that I will get the next chappie out faster than the last :D So please read and review! Most appreciated! :D:D**


	6. Sleepless in South Dakota

**A/N Hey just an update. I have changed a little section in "Chapter 4: The Truth Will Set You Free?" It just makes more sense for future chapters. So if you have read this story before November 26, 2011 then you may want to have a quick re-read of chapter 4. I promise it isn't a big change :D THANKS for reading everyone! :D**

Soul of a Demon

CHAPTER 6: Sleepless In South Dakota

Abby tossed and turned in the musty bed; cursing the day she had ever walked into the Roadhouse and met the Winchesters. Okay, so Sam wasn't so bad, but his idiot brother was a pain in her ass. Her mother had always told her to try and be nice to everyone, and at least she could say that she had tried to make amends with him. Dean was just too stubborn for his own good, but maybe he had to be because of his occupation. She didn't know the reasoning as to why that man felt the need to antagonize anything that was at all different from the norm, but Abby knew that if she wanted to survive she needed to try and be friends with everyone. As much as she didn't want to admit she needed those three guys because she had no idea what she was dealing with. Abby couldn't admit how much it hurt for Dean to treat her that way, as if she were to kill them all without a second thought. But if she was completely honest with herself, she couldn't blame him; she was the cause of all the suffering and death in her family. No one else but her was responsible.

"Arrgh!" she growled, "that's it! I just can't sleep!" she stated to no one as she threw the covers off of her. The chill of the night air hit her, and she shivered. She hadn't exactly brought the best sleeping clothes for how cold it gets at night, but she felt comfortable. With that thought in her mind, she crept from her bed to the door, trying not to make a sound for she had inkling those guys didn't sleep very soundly. Of course the door creaked loudly, but she ventured out in to the dark hall anyways. As she looked around her and couldn't see her hand as for how black it was in the hallway, she was second guessing her once thought wise decision to venture out in to the Singer residence at night to cure her insomnia. As Abby breathed deeply and mentally told herself that there wasn't anything lurking in the hallway, waiting to pounce, she took her first step forward. And then another, until she was at the stairs. As she walked down them she noticed there was a flickering light coming from the living room. Someone had left the fireplace going, and she could bet that idiot was Dean. He seems like the kind of guy that overlooks the little things that he deems unimportant. As rounded the corner to make her way towards the living she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Dean, the man who was taking up most of her thoughts, stopping her from sleeping. His back was to her, but she could still see the strain he had in his stature. She also heard the audible clink of ice in a tumbler. Was he still drinking?

"Sam, if that's you, I don't need any more of your girly crap, just give it a rest." He said in defeat.

"Wow, Dean, you must be losing your touch if you think my footsteps sound like Sam's. He's like 6 feet a million inches, and could probably bench press me," said Abby, trying to sound as light as possible. At her voice, Dean turned to face her.

"What are you doing down here?" he said, his eyes accusatory. Abby immediately went on the defensive.

"I couldn't sleep, not that it's any of your business Dean," she said as she made her way over to him. Maybe starting a fight with Dean would make her sleepy, she was willing to try anything, plus Dean deserved it.

"On the contrary my dear Abigail, it is very much my business," he said, with his telltale smirk. Abby rolled her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"How so? Just because you're a hunter? I didn't come here for your help you know, I came here to find my uncle. You're free to leave at anytime."

"I don't think so, sweetheart, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily," he said, as he pushed himself off of the couch, and made his way to the kitchen, she assumed to put away his glass.

"Don't you think you drink a little much for someone who is on the job 24/7?" she asked, smirking at him as she pointed to his glass that still had traces of the amber liquid in it. Dean turned to her, placing the glass on the counter.

"Don't you think you're a little too much bitch for someone who is supposed to be Bobby's sweet little niece?" he said, venom in his voice, "It seems like your demon friend picked the right sister." Dean stared into Abby's eyes, daring her to retort, he lived for this shit. But when all he saw was tears welling in her eyes, he faltered. He could see she was fighting back the tears, trying to stay strong in front of him, but she was losing the battle.

"Hey, um," he started, lamely.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, how Michael picked off members of my family just to get to me. I know that it's entirely my fault that everyone is dead. I can't change that. I can't change that. I just think it would be better off if you just did what you have wanted to all along. Just kill me Dean, please? I don't want to be the reason my uncle dies, or that you and Sam die because you tried to protect me. I can't take all this death anymore and to know that I am the cause of it just kills me. I am done fighting. I am just done," she said, as she turned and sat in a heap on the couch. It had felt good to let all of that out, to be completely honest with herself, to say what she was really feeling.

Dean just stared at her, completely flabbergasted as he watched her back shake as her tiny body was raked with silent sobs. Something broke in Dean then, something he had been fighting against since he laid eyes on this woman. He went and knelt in front of Abby, placing his hands tentatively on her knees.

"Please do it quick. I know I don't deserve that, but I'm afraid," she said, the honesty just falling from her lips. What was the point of lying to herself anymore?

"Abby, I am _not_ going to kill you, not now, not ever." He said, with a note of finality. Abby looked up at Dean, her eyes questioning. "You don't deserve what has happened to you, you are as much a victim of this evil as the members of your family that are gone," he said. Abby was in disbelief.

"You mean you're not going to kill me?" she said stupidly, her nose running, and her voice thick with tears. Dean smirked at her.

"Like I told you, you're not going to get rid of me that easily,"

**A/N: I told you I wouldn't take as long this time! Expect an update every week :D I am on a roll! Woot! And it's thanks to the awesomeness that is my reviewers! Plus it doesn't hurt to have Dean for a muse ;) THANKS so much for reading!**

**XoXo Rainy**


	7. Front Porch Sittin'

Soul of a Demon

CHAPTER 7: Front Porch Sittin'

"Like I told you, you're not going to get rid of me that easily," said Dean. Those words sunk in for Abby, as she felt them in a different way than when he had said them before. A smile slowly made its way onto her face, as she threw her arms around Dean in a moment of weakness. She could feel Dean stiffen, but she just ignored it. Dean had no idea what he had just done for her. He had saved her life by telling her those words.

"Thank you Dean," she said, her words filled with emotion. She felt him relax as he put his arms around her as well, holding her tightly to him. She felt precious, as if she were someone to him. Someone he needed to protect. Perhaps she was reading too much in to it, it was just a hug, but that hug dared her to hope. Hope for something she had been denying herself. She pulled back from him, feeling the hug was going a little bit too long and he must be feeling uncomfortable. When she loosened her grasp and slowly took her arms from around Dean, and faced him completely she smiled sheepishly.

"You saved my life tonight Winchester," she said, as she untangled herself from him, and got up off the couch, feeling that just maybe she might sleep tonight. "I think I owe you one," she said, as he got up from his crouched position and watched as she left the room, not saying a word. He was at a loss as to what to say to Abby, what _could_ he say? He smiled as he heard her make her way up the stairs, and went to put out the fire. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

As Abby awoke the next morning, she felt something weird. She was actually smiling, for the first time in the longest time. Then she remembered why she was smiling and could feel her face go completely red. Oh dear, she had made a fool out of herself, of that she was certain. How was she going to face Dean this morning? She shook her head as if to banish the thoughts, and went about getting her things together to have a shower.

As she padded her way to the bathroom, her robe secured tightly around her waist, and her toiletries in hand, she couldn't help but walk a little slower by Dean's room. She wanted to hear if he was moving around in there, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She knew that she was attracted to Dean, but when he opened his big mouth, that attraction was put on the back burner. Were things really so different now? Could she dare to let herself develop that attraction in to actual feelings? She shook her head for the second time that morning, banishing those thoughts from her mind. She was over thinking again, and needed to just let things be as they were. She should be happy her and Dean weren't at each other's throats anymore. She sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom, and closed it firmly behind her.

Later that morning, as Dean watched Abby sit on the front porch of her uncle's home, sipping her coffee, obviously lost in thought, he couldn't help but wish those thoughts were of him. He must be spending too much time with his brother. He grimaced as he pushed open the screen door and walked on to the porch. Abby looked up at him, startled from her reverie.

"Dean!" she said, almost spilling her coffee, "I mean, good morning," she tried to compose herself. Dean tried to read her, tried to figure out what she was thinking about but she was closing herself off from him.

"Um, ditto about the good morning stuff," he said, trying to shrug nonchalantly. This was awkward. But he knew if he wanted to figure exactly what was going on with his mind and body, he needed to talk to this girl. He looked at her sideways, trying to think of how best to start.

"Sorry about last night, I'm pretty sure that is what the medical profession call a bit of a mental breakdown," she said, trying to laugh it off, as she glanced at him, wishing he would sit down and stop standing there, all stiff. Dean waved off her last comment.

"It's no big, just glad I didn't actually kill you," he said, laughing awkwardly at his ill attempt to lighten the mood. She merely looked at him strangely. If Dean wasn't trying to remain so smooth, he would have done a face/palm. "So, um, that didn't come out right," he said, "what I wanted to say was I'm sorry I've been so hard on you, trust doesn't really come so easily to this Winchester," he said, looking away from her.

"I can't say that I completely understand because you were quite the ass, but I think I may have done the same thing in your position." She admitted, as she glanced down at her coffee cup. "Well, I think I need a refill," she said, as she got up out of her chair, and made her way past Dean, on her way to the front door.

"Wait," said Dean, as he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him confused.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling up at him. Before she probably would have torn him a new one if he had grabbed like that, but she was feeling a little more kindly towards him as of late. He made no reply, but swiftly grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms. She had no time to react as all those years of hunting really honed his reflexes. Before Abby was aware Dean's lip had ascended on hers, stealing her breath from her. She was shocked, much like Dean himself was shocked last night when she had hugged him. Once Abby got over the shock, she let herself get lost in the touch of his lips on hers. She let a moan escape that she hadn't known she had been holding in, which was all the encouragement Dean needed to further the kiss. He grabbed her around her waist, and lifted her up, feeling her legs wrapped instinctively around his middle. He smiled against her lips as he backed up against the railing of the porch for support.

"Dean, where are you?" asked a voice from inside the house, making Dean growled in frustration. He decided to ignore the annoyance, and focus on the task before him: Abby.  
>"Dean!" yelled the voice, louder this time. Abby giggled as Dean growled once more.<p>

"Dean," she started, as she pulled back slightly, "I really think that Sam wants to find you, I don't think that he is just going to go away," Dean pouted slightly but they heard the footsteps coming closer to the front porch. Dean quickly let go of Abby, and they stepped away from each other a safe distance.

"Sammy, out here," Dean called, as he crossed his legs to hide his _discomfort_, and Abby stifled a giggle. As Sam came on to the porch he just saw Abby laughing, and Dean glaring daggers at her. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you two still fighting? Honestly, you need to get over it, and work together," he said, getting frustrated. Dean jerked his head in that quirky way that he does, and smirked.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll _work at it_." He said, making Abby's face go beet red.

"Um, okay, well, good," Sam said, surprised by his brother's quickness to agree.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked, as Sam just stood there.

"Oh, yeah, Bobby said to find you guys and meet in the living room, he wants to go over a game plan." Dean and Abby nodded as they followed Sam inside.

As they reached what passed for a living room in the Singer residence, Bobby barely glanced up at the three of them.

"Good you're all here," said Bobby, distracted with all of the books, and newspaper articles littering the table. Bobby didn't really _do_ the whole computer thing.

"So, what's next," asked Dean, as he picked up a stack of old newspapers and put them on the floor so he could sit on the dusty couch. Sam did the same to one of the chairs at the table, leaving Abby standing. Booby looked to her, and how nervous she looked. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her, just her, but there wasn't any time.

"Abby, you gonna sit?" he asked, annoyed. Abby's eyes went wide as she looked for a spot around the room. Dean laughed.

"Sit anywhere, sit on Dean's lap for all I care," he said, making Dean laugh even harder. Abby glared at him as she picked up the stack of old books next to Dean and dropped them none to gently on to his lap.

"OOF!" Dean yelped. Abby smiled sweetly as she motioned to her uncle to continue.

"Uh, right," said Bobby, giving the pair a funny look.

"So, this demon seems to be akin to the crossroads demon, as in he gives wishes and such, but for a different price, and a different purpose."

"Yeah, he mostly deals with grieving people, who want their loved ones back," Sam piped up. Bobby nodded his head.

"Exactly. So I looked into whether there was anything in the books about a Demon who could do that. It never popped up on our radar because nothing out of the ordinary would seem to take place."

"Right, because he would bring the dead person back to life?" asked Abby, eager to understand everything, but not quite on the same page as everyone else.

"Well, partially, because he would actually have to alter time to make it not perceivable to us hunters. Even the slightest anomaly wouldn't go unregistered. He would manipulate time, making it seem like the person never passed in the first place," Abby looked slightly less confused.

"So, like hospital records, police reports and newspapers?" she asked. Bobby nodded.

"Yep, all, except the person who he was giving this to, so, your mom and dad. They knew." Abby looked away from her uncle's eyes.

"How come he didn't come after you, then? I would think he would keep it in the family," said Dean.

"Well, I think that was the purpose of killing my wife as well as our baby she was carrying. He wanted to come back and make a deal with me. But he didn't account for the fact that I would become a hunter. He couldn't reveal himself to a hunter, then his centuries of living without confrontation with us would come to an end," Bobby stated.

"Wow, that makes sense," said Sam, "but why would he do this to Abby?" Finally Abby knew an answer.

"I don't kn-" Bobby started, but Abby interrupted him.

"Because he saw the lengths that our family would go to see our loved ones alive once again. No matter how un-demon-like it would seem, he wanted that, too," Abby stated, looking at her hands, not wanting to see the looks on their faces. It was weird saying those things out loud.

"Okay, that's odd. I have never heard of a demon wanting to be more like humans. Eat them, yes. Take over their bodies, yes. But not _be_ like humans." Said Dean, knowing how hard this was for her, and wanted that annoying silence to end. Abby smiled at Dean, a thank you for realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Now what?" asked Sam, lacking any ideas of how to resolve this?

"Well, I'm not sure yet," said Bobby, frustrated and tired. Dean quirked his head.

"We haven't encountered this before, it will take a little bit to figure out a solution," he added, knowing Bobby felt useless at that moment.

After Dinner the four decided they should sleep on it, and thinking they would have a clearer mind in the morning. Truth was they were just out of ideas and that was more daunting. Bobby wasn't really up on cleaning, as Abby had discovered after her first night there, but the rooms were liveable, basically. Abby laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"This is ridiculous!" she said, frustrated with her insomnia. She should be able to sleep! Although, she couldn't really get what happened with Dean out of her mind, plus the fact that they still didn't know how to defeat the demon. Nonplussed, Abby grabbed a book from her bag, and soon drifted off to a fitful sleep.

Abby awoke a few hours later, to the same sound as before. She knew he was in the room with her. He seemed to stay in the shadows, not wanting to scare her, but scaring her nonetheless.

"Micheal?" she asked, tentatively. No response. Then she felt this rush, as darkness filled her body, and then his voice. His voice rang in her head.

"Abigail. You must realize by now that you belong with me, and not these hunters. You must know what you are. You must know they cannot tame you,"

"No, Micheal, I do belong here, with my _real_ family. You are not my father, and you know that. You can't just take away all of my family and then expect me to forget it all when you come to me." She said, angry, tears welling in her eyes. She felt his growl, as it jolted her entire body.

"_YOU WILL,"_he yelled inside her head, making it feel like her head was being ripped apart. He ripped himself from her body, and stood beside her bed. He grabbed her and threw her across the room. She knew when he was gone, and she picked herself up off the floor. Her body protesting the movement, but she knew that she needed to tell them that he had come back. Despite the pain in her head, and the cut on her cheek from hitting the corner of the desk, she walked across the floor, and reached for the door knob. It turned before she could touch it, making her jump back. When Dean's face came in to view, she threw the door open the rest of the way, and jumped in to his arms. Dean was surprised, but quickly put his arms around her.

"Abby, are you okay?" he asked, "I heard a thump and came right over," Abby nodded against his shoulder, as she squeezed him tighter to her.

"Micheal was here, he was angry that I would not leave. That I wouldn't realize that I was meant to be with him, not you." She said, her voice shaking. Dean leaned back, seeing the cut on her cheek. He placed his feather touch on her face, trying to weigh the damages to her person. There was a big purple bruise forming, and blood was starting to drip down her cheek, but she would be okay. Dean let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"We need to clean you up," he said, as he went to let go of her. Abby nodded, as she let him lead her to the bathroom. Dean tapped the counter, motioning for her to get up on there. She obliged, as she pulled herself up, and faced Dean. He searched for a clean towel, and turned on the tap to warm. He let the cloth under the water for a bit, and rung out the excess before he lightly placed it to her cheek. He dabbed slightly at the cut, not wanting to cause her any pain.

"I see you have done this before," she smiled, for some reason, feeling awkward. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, well, I pretty much raised Sammy, and despite his girlishness, he could really get into it," he laughed at some memory that popped into his head.

"My sister raised me as well. My mom was always working, so was Dad. My sister and I were close." She said, trying to show they weren't so different. Dean was so close; she held her breath, fearing that if she breathed him in, she wouldn't be able to go back to her own room. Dean caught her eye, and his hand stopped mid dab.

"Abby, I have to tell you something," he started. Bells went off in her head.

"No, Dean, you don't have to. We can chalk it up to hormones," she smiled, thinking he was talking about what had transpired earlier.

"Um, is that what you want?" he asked, not letting his feelings come to the surface. Abby fidgeted, not sure how to react.

"Honestly? No. But I know that was where you were going with that. Don't worry Dean, I am not some love sick teenager, we can be strictly professional." She stated, proud of herself for admitting that and clearing the air.

"Can we?" he asked, smirking, as he came closer to her, letting their noses touch slightly. Abby was caught off guard, as she caught her breath.

"Uh, um, yeah," she said, swallowing hard, as his body followed his face, by coming into her personal space.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he closed what was left of the distance, placing his lips on hers. Dean placed his hands on either side of her for leverage, as he pushed in, as close to her as possible. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his mouth, completely forgetting the fact that he had needed to tell her something. The mad desire between the two engulfed their ability to notice anything else. If Dean wasn't there, she would feel the exploding pain inside her head. Abby let go of his lips, breathing heavily.

"You sure know how to confuse a girl," she said, smiling. Dean smirked.

"Yes, I do. I am known for it," he said, puffing out his chest, making Abby laugh.

"Seriously though, Dean, what was that all about," she asked, being bold for the first time. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want it to be over, I guess. I am not really good at defining things like that. I didn't want you to just chalk it up to hormones, as you so dorkily put it," he smiled.

"Shut up!" she said, in mock annoyance, as she playfully punched him on the shoulder, "it was not dorky. It was thoughtful," she stuck her nose in the air. He lifted her up off the counter.

"Don't worry, you're cute when you're dorky, which is a lot." When he placed her on the ground, he didn't immediately let go of her.

"I am not a dork," she smiled despite herself. She felt alright in his arms, as if Michael could not reach her while she was there. She was safe. Which she knew it was dorky to think like that, no one person can protect you from the world, but her girl side of her brain didn't think it was dorky at all. She rested her head on his chest, allowing a soft smile to appear on her face.

"We should probably try to get some sleep, there's no need to wake the others up now." Dean said, as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess. It took me forever to fall asleep the first time, I don't know if I will be able to get to sleep again. Will you stay with me? I think I would feel better if you were there." Dean quirked his eyebrows at her.

"Very funny, Winchester, not like that," she laughed, as he smirked.

"Sure, why not, you have to be softer then my bed," he laughed, as they walked into Abby's room. Dean ran and jumped on the bed like a 6 year old would.

"Wow, how old are you anyways?" she laughed at his antics.

"Jury's still out," he answered as he flipped through the book she had on the bedside. "Wow, you read this garbage? She falls in love with a _vampire! _Does she realize how blood thirsty those evil sons of bitches are?" he stated, as he threw the book down, and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, in the book he is quite gentle. And who's to say that Vampires aren't like that?" she said, as she picked the book back up off of the ground, and put it back on the table.

"Uh, I do," he said, as Abby came to lay down beside him on the bed.

"Right, of course you would know," she laughed, as she stared up at the ceiling, "it's too bad Vampires aren't those sensual beings that Hollywood portrays them as." She mused.

"Geez, you girls are all the same, he wants to suck the blood from your veins but it's okay because he's really this sensitive guy who is just misunderstood," Dean guffawed, and Abby laughed.

"I'm sure some of them are," she said, as she snuggled herself in the crook of his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Dean let his arm fall so that it was around her waist, and pulled her against him. "and besides, we do love our bad boys," she smirked, as she nudged Dean in the ribs.

"Well, if that's the case, then you should know that I am the bad one in the family," Dean said, clearing his throat in an important manner. Abby laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, but I know the truth," she said. Dean glared at her.

"No, dude, I am the bad boy, I just let you think that I have a sensitive side to get into your pants," he smirked. Abby laughed, as she nudged him again in the ribs.

"Try harder," she stated, as she placed her arm over his stomach, making herself comfortable. Dean merely sighed, as he watched her eyes close. He knew that he wouldn't sleep tonight, not with Michael making appearances. He had to make sure that Abby was safe, it was his job to make sure that she was safe, even if she was part Demon. She still had a human part, and it seemed to be the dominant part. Dean felt her body relax in sleep, and pulled her tighter to him. Michael would not win Abby, not while Dean was around.

Michael watched from the corner of Abby's room, as that Winchester had his hands all over his daughter. The anger boiled within him so high that he almost ripped that boy's heart right from his chest at that exact moment. He stopped himself for he knew that to get to Abby he needed the Winchester boy alive, for now.

**A/N Yay another chapter out in to the world! I hope that you liked it, it's my longest one yet…. :D I hope you liked my Dean-Abby interactions :D and let me know what you think about Michael :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! The reviews you leave make me smile and want to write even more :D RAR and happy hunting ;) ^^**

**XoXo Rainy**


	8. The Tattoo You Never Wanted

**Soul of a Demon**

**CHAPTER 8: The Tattoo You Never Wanted**

In the morning Abby actually felt rested, and normal. She hadn't had any nightmares, only pleasant dreams of when she was a child. She breathed in deep as her body was just waking, and smelled Dean. Dean Winchester. He was quite a conundrum for her. She felt certain things for him, but she wasn't completely sure if he reciprocated them, or was just trying to protect her, which is what his occupation was. She pushed away those confusing thoughts and opened her eyes to the sight before her.

"Good morning," she said in a husky voice, from sleep. Dean smirked.

"It just might be," he said, as he pulled her up on top of his chest, and placed his lips on hers.

"Well, that's one way to wake up," she laughed, kissing him once more.

"Dean?" yelled Sam, from the hallway.

"He seriously has to stop doing that," Dean said, as he put her gently back down on the bed, and went to the door.

"Hey, Sam, I was just checking on Abby, make sure she was alright, and stuff," he covered, as he opened the door to his brother. Sam gave him a weird look, but shoved it off.

"Okay, well, Bobby says we should all meet downstairs again. See if anything has come to mind yet on how to fix this," he said, as he nodded hello to Abby, and turned to go back down stairs.

"Should we tell them that Michael came back last night?" asked Abby, barely above a whisper. Dean nodded.

"Yes, we should. They need to know his persistence," he said, as he came back to stand by the bed. "That and they will see that gross bruise on your cheek," Abby lifted her hand to her cheek and winced at the minimal contact.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," she said, as she threw the covers off of her. Abby walked over to the mirror to get a better look.

"That doesn't look very nice does it," she said, to no one in particular.

"No, it doesn't," said Dean, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, making her smile. Abby placed her hands on his, and leaned back so she could see his face.

"You really have to stop giving me compliments, I am going to develop a complex," she laughed, as her lips sought out his. Abby deepened the kiss as his arm snaked her shirt up dangerously close to chest. Abby smiled against his lips, as she slapped at his hand.

"Abby, what is that?" he asked, his eyes grabbing her attention in the mirror. Dean kept her shirt held up, so that she could see what he was talking about.

"What?" she said, as she pulled herself from his arms, and lifted the shirt up herself. She stared down at what any normal person would think was a tattoo. But Abby had never gotten a tattoo.

"What the hell is going on?" she shrieked, as the last of her mind, and resilience started to crack.

"Whoa, calm down, it will be okay," he said, "so I take it from your reaction that you never got a tattoo before?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as she pushed herself completely away from his vicinity. He reached for her, and she merely shrugged out of his touch, not looking away from the mirror.

"Aw, come'on Abby, look, this could be nothing," he said, reaching for her again. His touch seemed to break her trance, for she looked at him, straight on. The look in her eyes scared Dean, she was absolutely frightened, but there was something else as well. He didn't know what it was, but it made him drop her arm and step back. Nothing ever did that to him, he was Dean freakin' Winchester here.

"Abby?"

"Dean, he's branded me," she said simply, her eyes locked on his with a hint of rouge.

**A/N It's super short, I know, but I figured that was a good place to stop :D Plus it's just a nice little filler chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading :D and thanks to Angeleyenc and Megtimelord32998 for reviewing chapter 7. All of you make my day! XD And thanks to everyone who has put me on their favs lists or alerts, makes me smile. **

**Megtimelord32998: Yeah, I guess I did have that in mind when I wrote that little part haha. I was just thinking, what would Dean think about the whole Twilight thing, and that was what I came up with LOL :D Glad you liked it XD **

**XoXo Rainy**


	9. The Evil That Lies Within

Soul of a Demon

CHAPTER 9: The Evil That Lies Within

Abby refused to come downstairs with him, and insisted on having a boiling hot shower. He knew sort of how she was feeling, for when he was possessed by yellow eyes, all he wanted to do afterwards was have a shower from the inside out. He wished that she would let him be there for her, but he knew that she wanted nothing more right now then to disappear. He walked down the creaking stairs, every step protesting along with his mind that he should just stay up there, to be there for her. He sighed as he reached the bottom, and found Bobby and Sam sitting on the couches facing each other, deep in conversation.

"Thanks for joining us," Sam laughed, "so what exactly was keeping you?" he asked, his voice filled with an unsaid connotation.

"Sam, shut the hell up, would you, you have no idea," he said, completely drained. This was not like him, and that scared him more than the fact that he was going to hell in a little under a year. He couldn't believe that he wanted to be with this girl, just for the fact that he was going to die. Why even try to start something. Let alone the fact that she was part of the race that he was sworn to kill. Sure, it wasn't her choice, of course, but the threat was there. He knew that not only from his sensitivity to all things supernatural, but also when she looked at him when she saw the marking on her abdomen. She looked human, but deep in her eyes he saw it there, within her, just scratching beneath the surface. That scared him more than anything, more than leaving his brother, more than Michael himself. He was, if he was being honest with himself, afraid of losing her to the darkness he knew existed in the world. He was afraid of losing the one thing that he had subconsciously yearned for all this time, hidden by his brooding, and tough guy exterior. He shook his head, as Sam stared at him oddly.

"What happened, Dean?" he asked, knowing his brother better than anyone. He knew that look, that was a look of foreboding, frustration, and no hope. Dean sat down next to Bobby, and across from his brother. He leaned his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him, as he let his head hang.

"Michael came back last night. Abby is really shaken up," he said, not telling them of how he had stayed the night in her room. That was a different conversation for a less messed up time.

"Dean, she's a tough girl. Abby knew he was going to come back sometime," said Bobby. Sam looked to his brother, and knew that wasn't all.

"What else Dean, why is Abby not coming downstairs?" he asked jumping to so many conclusions just by his brother's silence.

"She is having a shower." He said simply, as if her absence was normal. But at this time he knew it wasn't normal. It would never be until he got this all _figured_ out and knew that Michael wasn't going to come and just grab her and take her with him.

"Seriously, well, I guess cleanliness is important to a girl, right?" said Bobby, more as question then a statement. Sam laughed.

"Usually," he said, in response, "but right now isn't the time. Why didn't she wait until after we all talked everything over?"

"Because Sam, she didn't want to face us, not right now. I found, uh, I mean she found a marking on her abdomen that was not there before. It was _his_ brand. The bastard branded her!," Dean exclaimed, losing his cool, when all he wanted to do was hide all of his emotions, and not let anyone see what he was really feeling. But the thought of him doing that to her, whether he thought of her as a daughter or not, sent waves of anger through his taught body.

"Dean, what did it look like?" Sam asked, knowing that he had to keep his brother's mind from wandering to that part that was just pure instinct. The part of his mind where he would just act, and not think about what he his plan of action was. That was a dangerous place for Dean, one that had gotten him in many predicaments; such as the one where Sam was going to lose his brother in roughly eleven months.

"It looked, well, demonic. It scared the hell out of Abby," he said, remembering the look in her eyes.

"This is not good," said Bobby, "if he has marked her, then he is getting closer to what I think he is planning for her," Booby shook his head in disbelief, "I thought we would have more time,"

"More time for _what_, Bobby?" asked Dean, menace evident in his voice. Bobby looked up at Dean.

"Well, think about it, no Demon has ever attempted something like this before, none have wanted to. It just isn't demon-like. But, from what I have gathered, this Demon wants Abby as his _family_, so I think he is trying to put his own spin on the changeling folktale. You familiar with it?" he asked, looking at the two brothers.

"Very," said Dean dryly, as he remembered a past case. Sam nodded in acquiescence.

"Good. So you know that he is trying to put something else in her place, but he is not the mother hag, so he cannot technically do it. I think that he is slowly turning Abby into a monster, while he is unleashing something else onto her actual physical body. He is bifurcating the demon part of her soul, and replacing it with something else."

"Well, wouldn't that just solve our problem of the fact that he would be taking away the part that he had put there," asked Sam, confused.

"You would think so, but he put it in so long ago that her soul, and the demon soul have amalgamated into one succinct, whole. If he takes part of her soul, he is taking part of her human self. And if any part of her human self is taken then Abby would never be the same, and it would be easy for the Demon part to takeover completely."

"Is that true, Dean?" asked a shocked voice from the stairs. Abby was looking straight at Dean, her eyes still had a tinge of rouge around her pupils.

**A/N Another short one, but I hoped it explained a little more as to what exactly was going on. I hope you all like it so far :D Thanks to Matt and Angel for reviewing chapter 8 :D Totally appreciate it, you have no idea! XD THANKS EVERYONE!**


	10. The Demon Shines Through

**Soul of a Demon**

**Chapter 10: The Demon Shines Through**

**Rated M **

"Is that true, Dean?" asked a scared voice from the top of the stairs. All three of the guys sitting downstairs looked up at Abby, caught off guard that she could sneak up on them like that.

"Abby, are you okay?" asked Sam, completely ignoring her question, hoping that he could sidetrack her. Abby shook her head, as if to tell him to get real. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I asked if it was true, if it was possible," she asked, "don't sugar coat it, guys. I have a right to know," she was pleading with them, as she stood in the centre so that she was in the eye of all three of them. Dean quirked his head.

"Abby, we know you should know, we're not trying to keep anything from you." Said Dean, in the only way he could, "and I think that you know in your own mind what is going on. You're not telling us everything, are you," he said, more as a statement than a question. Abby turned her eyes on him, anger evident on her face.

"How _dare_ you! Who the hell do you think you are, Winchester?" she yelled her whole demeanour changing right before their eyes. Her eyes started to turn a darker rouge.

"Abby, calm down," said Sam, as he went to get up, but Abby pushed him back down again.

"No, Sam, I am tired of you guys not trusting me," she said, "all I want is to be normal, I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't want to be some evil demon from hell," she yelled, frustrated, as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Abby, seriously," yelled Dean, as he looked closer to her face, seeing that those weren't tears, it was blood. Dean jumped up, and grabbed her shoulders, feeling the turmoil within her body. He grabbed her chin, and made her look into his eyes.

"Abby, look at me," he said, trying not to cringe at the sight before him. "You have to fight it; you have to push the hate, the evil down. Sam! Get the holy water, just in case," he yelled, not taking his eyes off of Abby, as the blood started to come from her ears as well.

"I don't think that I can do it, Dean," she growled, as her body started to convulse violently. The only thing holding her to the spot was Dean.

"Dean!" yelled Sam, as he came to his side, the holy water in his hands. "Do we?" he asked.

"No, not yet," said Bobby from beside him, "let's give her a chance! Abby, you have to fight it, you know that you can. You're a strong woman, stronger than any in our family. You know that if anyone can fight this, it's you," he said, trying to help the only family he had left. Abby tried to focus on his voice, and Dean's touch, knowing that is the only thing that was keeping her within her own body. She tried to fight the evil welling up within her, she could hear Michael's voice in her head, telling her to let go, that she would feel better. She tried to think of the fact that he was the reason why her family was close to extinction, and now he wanted to take her away from the only people she cared about in the entire world? Abby would not let this happen, she just found her family again, and she wasn't going to give them up now.

"NO!" she screamed, as the room filled with a blinding light, and threw Dean, Sam and Bobby clear across the room. As soon as the light faded, Abby collapsed to the ground, her world going dark.

"Okay, wow," said Sam, as he pushed himself up off of the ground. He dusted his shirt off as he walked over to Bobby, offering him a hand up. Bobby took it, looking at Sam sideways.

"That's an understatement," he said, as he felt his old knees creak as Sam helped him up. Dean just sat there, his eyes blank, as he stared at Abby's lifeless body, just lying there, in the middle of the living room.

"I can't tell if she won or not," said Dean, to no one in particular. His voice sounded gruff, as if he didn't even know he was using it.

"Dean?" said Sam, as he came to stand beside his brother.

"Are you okay?" when he didn't get a response, he snapped his finger in front of Dean's face. His brother just sat there, staring at her.

"Dean, seriously, dude, snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" he said, kicking his leg. Dean looked to him as if he _just_ realized that he was in the room.

"How are we supposed to tell?" he asked pain in his eyes.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" he asked, looking slightly scared at his brother's reaction to the situation. Meanwhile Bobby had gone over to check on Abby, to see if she was still alive.

"We know because she is still breathing, Dean," said Bobby, from his crouched position by his niece, his fingers still on her neck, checking for a pulse. Dean looked immediately relieved, and Sam finally clued in to his brother's mind set.

"What is going on between you and Ab?" he asked, as Dean got off of the floor, and made his way over to where Bobby was. Dean glared at his brother.

"Sam, just shut up, we have more important things to think about right now. As in how we're going to stop that evil sonofa bitch from taking Abby," he said as he picked her up off of the floor, and moved her to the couch. He lightly brushed a piece of hair from her face, as he put a pillow behind her head.

"Dean," said Bobby in a warning voice, "my niece? You have got to be kidding me,"

"Bobby, it isn't what you think," he said, trying to explain his actions.

"To hell it isn't," Bobby said as he made his way over to Dean. Bobby punched him in the face, knocking him backwards. Dean looked up at him from the floor, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Bobby, seriously, way to let a guy explain," he said, as Sam helped him off the floor.

"No, Dean, you're going to do nothing but hurt her, and you know it! I know guys like you, how you just use women, but not my niece. I love ya Dean, but Abby comes first."

"I get it, she is family, but Bobby, you gotta know, that I have no intention on hurting her. I would never do that to her," he said sincerely, as he gestured to Abby.

"Dean, don't you get it? You are as good as dead," said Bobby, trying to get across to the boy. Dean's face fell, as if he hadn't wanted to think about that little tid bit.

"I know, you're right," he said, yielding, "I just wanted to be happy, just once I wanted to actually care about something, about someone. No offense, Sammy, but something bigger than myself," Sammy looked at his brother as if for the first time.

"I never knew you felt that way, Dean," said Sam, his voice quiet.

"I wasn't exactly going to broadcast it, dude, come on," said Dean, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you have to understand how much it would kill her to watch you die," said Bobby, glad that Dean saw it his way. He felt awful, because he loved Dean like a son, but he needed to understand that it is hard to go on living when you lose someone that you love so much you would do anything for them.

"Yeah, but is it right to keep them apart if they, you know," said Sam, not wanting to say it out loud, that they could be in love. Dean would definitely slap him upside the head for that one.

"Loving someone is letting them go and all that crap," said Dean, answering before Bobby could field that one. Dean felt horrible, like his insides were being ripped in half. He was not in the business of airing his thoughts and feelings his brother, and Bobby. It didn't sit well with him. Maybe because speaking his inner thoughts made them real, Dean knew he wasn't ready for that.

"Shouldn't it be my decision?" asked a soft voice from the couch. The three looked to Abby. Her face was very pale, and her eyes were dark, but she seemed like she was going to be fine.

"Abby," Dean breathed, as he dared not move towards her with Bobby watching his every move.

"You're alright," said Bobby, as he came to stand beside the couch.

"Way to get around the question, Uncle," said Abby, trying to laugh, but merely starting a coughing fit. Dean went to go and get her some water from the kitchen, wanting to be useful.

"I asked shouldn't it be my decision whether or not I want to chance it with Dean? So what if he is a hunter. Ya, it's a dangerous job, but a noble one. Sure, he could die at any moment, but so could a mill worker." She said a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Ab, you don't really know everything," said Sam, as he came to stand beside Bobby. Abby looked at him, confused.

"What are you guys not telling me?" she asked, slightly scared.

"It's not really ours to tell," Bobby said, as Dean came walking in to the room, the water glass in his hand. Bobby and Sam looked to him, a sad look on their faces.

"Dude, guys, I'm not dead yet! Would you stop looking at me as if you were at my funeral?" he said, as he handed the glass to Sam to give to Abby.

"What are you talking about Dean?" asked Abby.

"Do you mind if I talk with her alone?" he asked permission from Bobby, out of respect. Bobby nodded, and left the room, followed by Sam, who gave an encouraging pat on the arm to his brother as he walked by. Dean walked over to Abby's side, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, making room for him to sit beside her. Dean was silent, as he stared at her shoulder, not wanting to look in to her eyes.

"Dean, say something, or I am going to have to hurt you," she said, grabbing his chin and making him look at her.

"Look, this is kind of a long story, well not really, just a crazy one," he started, as he pulled her hand away from his face, and kept it wrapped in his. Abby nodded to him encouragingly.

"A few months back Sam got into some trouble with the yellow eyed demon, and was killed," Abby looked completely confused because Sam was living and breathing in the next room, but Dean stopped her interruptions by going on, "I know, he's alive, but he was dead, I held him in my arms, all the life completely gone from his eyes. I could not handle his death, I could not live with the fact that I could have saved him, so I took a page from our dad's book and visited the crossroads demon. I bargained my life for Sam's, and the bitch only gave me a year before the hell hounds come and drag me down to be their chew toy for a life sentence." He finished, looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"You mean that really exists? I thought they give you ten years..." she started, "I-I don't really know how to react. You only have 10 months left?" she asked, looking straight in to his face, unflinching.

"Yep," he said, nodding his head.

"Can, Can we stop it? Is there anything that we can do?"

"We're working on it, but if I squelch out of this deal, Sam's dead again, I cannot go through his death again,"

"Ok. Then what has that got to do with us?" she said, her face becoming serious, "We could have ten months!"

"No, we can't start something that I can't finish." He said, shaking his head, "I can't let you do that to yourself.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you really have no say in what I do. It will be just as hard for me if I wasn't with you for those ten months. That little time should be spent together. Don't you want that?" she asked. Dean was silent again, in contemplation.

"Yeah, I do, but that would be selfish." He said, letting go of her hand. Abby's face completely fell when he let go of her hand, and tears started to well in her eyes. She shook her head, as if to clear it, trying to make the tears disappear. When she looked at Dean again, she had a determined glint to her eye.

"Ab, I'm really sorry, but that's the way it has to be," he could barely look at her when he said that because all he wanted to do was pull her close to him, and tell her that everything would be okay. Abby looked away from him, ending their conversation, and their relationship, however little it was. She pushed him away from her, and got off of the couch. Dean watched her walk up the stairs, her spine set in rigid defiance. If it was any other situation, he would have smiled at that, but it only made him miss her more. Once they figured this entire mess out, and Abby was safe, he would disappear. There was no way to save him, and he didn't want Sammy to try for it would only end in Sam dying too. It was just better if he left as soon as possible.

That night Abby lay awake in her bed, thinking about Dean, and how ridiculous he was being. Why couldn't they be together? Where does it say that you abandon the person you could possible love just because they were going to die in little under ten months? She growled out loud at the stupidity of Dean, and her uncle for that matter. The only one that seemed to be on her side was Sam, but he was a softy anyways and would of course feel they should be together. Through the yelling she was doing in her head, and curses towards Dean, she heard her door creak open slightly. She didn't feel Michael's presence, so she didn't jump up in alarm. She pretended she was sleeping in case it was her Uncle wanting to talk to her about what had happened today. He had tried to after dinner but she said she had a headache and high-tailed it upstairs to her bed. She knew she should have locked her door. The light from the hallway spilled into her room, as she heard footsteps come closer to her bed. Then she smelt him. It was Dean. What was he doing in her room? He had been completely shut off from her since their little talk that afternoon.

"Abby?" he said, in a whisper, "You awake?" Abby rolled over onto her side to face him, an annoyed look on her face.

"I am too busy cursing you in my head to sleep. What do you want?" she asked, not letting him see the excitement she felt whenever she saw him, even if they couldn't be together.

"Ab, I'm sorry,"

"I know!" she said, "is that all?"

"Abby, stop it," he said, anger flashing across his face.

"Stop what? "

"Stop being such a bitch to me, I am only trying to do what's right," he said. Abby rolled her eyes, and leaned back on her elbows so she could look Dean in the eye.

"Right for who? You? So this way you can use your last ten months to go gallivanting across the country and sleep with as many girls as you can?" that was the thought that had been plaguing her all afternoon.

"Abby, come on," he said, as he stepped closer to her bed, "you have to know that isn't true," Abby's face was defiant.

"And why do I have to know that? It's not like I have known you very long to know you wouldn't," Dean growled in frustration.

"This is not what I came here to do!" he said, scrunching his forehead.

"What do you want then?" she asked, sitting up completely in her bed, glaring at Dean. How could she be so mad at someone, but want them so badly at the same time?

"I don't know anymore," he said, his stance rigid "I am only sure of one thing,"

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked, her hands set defiantly at her hips, just daring him. Dean then came onto her bed, crushing her with his body, enticing every last part of her with his touch, and aroma.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked that he was on top of her, as they were just arguing a second ago.

"What I wanted to do, while you were yelling at me," he smirked, as he stopped her protest by pressing his lips on hers. Abby was on fire. Every touch sent shivers up and down her spine, contrasting the heat that was gathering within her. Dean expertly already had her boy shorts off of her, and was exploring her most sensitive spot, making her writhe with pleasure. Abby let her hands roam his chest, underneath his shirt. He leaned back up, and pulled off the offending shirt, giving Abby a full view. She smirked at him like a vixen, making him throb with need for her. He crashed down on top of her again, as she wrapped her legs around his middle. She rubbed against him, savouring the sensations. The roughness of his jeans, and the stiffness that she could feel underneath them, made her climax so strongly it shook her body. Her hand travelled down to the waist of his jeans, as she fiddled with the button there, the only thing keeping them apart at the moment. Dean smirked against her lips, as he obliged her by undoing the button for her. Abby smiled as she sneaked the zipper down slowly, gently grazing him on purpose with her finger. She was torturing him, and Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was agony, as well as heaven at the same time. She pushed the jeans down his hips, as he wiggled out of them the rest of the way, until he was left in merely his boxers. Everything was happening so fast for the two, but Abby wasn't about to stop it, she knew that this is what she wanted. She knew that she felt something for Dean, and if this was all that he could give her for now, then she would take it. The rest of their clothes disappeared as quickly as the other articles, and Abby was on fire, every inch, every part of her. He kissed her neck, sending shivers up her spine, making her gasp. She wrapped her legs around his middle, trying to get as close to him as possible. Abby had never wanted anything so much before. He kissed her passionately, as he entered her for the first time, savouring every moment of pure ecstasy.

Everything about Abby was perfect; it felt so good to be with her, so _right_ to be with her. He didn't want this to be it, but that little voice in the back of his head was finally making an appearance, telling him that this can't go any further than tonight. This was their beginning, and their goodbye. Dean shook his head as if to get that annoying voice to shove off, as he focused on the beautiful girl in his arms at that exact moment. He smiled down at her, as she moved slightly beneath him, adjusting to him. He leaned down, kissing her with abandon, as he started to move within her. The two lovers fit together perfectly, and Abby smiled at the thought of them doing this every night for the rest of their lives. The two lost themselves to the night, and each other.

Abby woke up the next morning feeling a very odd feeling, one that she didn't normally feel. She let her eyes creep open, and she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. She didn't feel scared, she felt sort of at peace at that moment. She could feel Dean's arm wrapped around her middle and decided that was why she felt safe. Abby thought it was ridiculous that she felt so protected, just by the mere fact that Dean was holding her close, his arm placed protectively around her middle. She shook off the feeling, knowing it was merely temporary, and looked at Dean. He looked so at peace, so himself, as he lay there on his stomach, one side of his face facing her. Abby tried to memorize every nuance, every inch of his face. She had no idea why she felt compelled to do this; it wasn't like it was going to stop the fact that in less than a year he wasn't going to be here anymore.

"Would you stop staring at me, it's creeping me out," said a muffled voice from the body beside her. Abby giggled at being caught, and snuggled back down beside him.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked coyly. Dean merely opened the eye facing her, as if to say whatever. Dean turned over onto his side, so he was facing her. Abby looked to him, not sure of herself anymore. What did this mean? Suddenly she could feel her anxiety escalate within her. What if he regretted it? What if he wanted to take it all back?

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, as he pulled her closer to him, "You suddenly went all pale." Abby merely snuggled into him, breathing in his essence, trying to hold onto whatever time she had left with him. She somehow knew that it wasn't going to last, despite how much she wanted it to. Abby felt this unnerving urge to cry, but she held strong against the tears that threatened to fall. That would only increase Dean's anxiety towards them being together. She felt him wrap his arms even tighter around her, as if he sensed that her anxiety was not going away.

"Did you have another night terror?" he asked, knowing that she suffered from these vivid nightmares.

"No," she said, her voice sounding foreign to her, "nothing like that, I just had this feeling wash over me, this feeling of complete hopelessness. I can't explain it," she said. Dean knew where she had gotten that from. Him. He was feeling hopeless, and completely lost. He wanted nothing more than to continue with Abby, but he knew that was not plausible. He had no idea how to tell her. He didn't want to, he knew it would break her heart.

"Don't worry, Abby," was all he could say. He had no other words. Abby leaned her head up, and smiled at him. He took that opportunity to kiss her firmly, trying to convey everything he didn't have words to. Abby answered his kiss with one filled with passion, and all of the things she wanted to be true. As their kiss deepened, the more they got lost in themselves, and the more that they forget their previous digression, their previous doubts. Everything came second to all of the feelings they were experiencing by merely touching each other. Abby wanted this feeling to last for the rest of her life, and that was when she knew that she was falling in love with Dean Winchester. Of all the people that she was to fall in love with, it was a demon hunter. She would have laughed at that thought, except for the fact that Dean was caressing her, making her forget all of her inner musings, and focus on the spiralling sensations he was providing in her.

They made love most of the morning until they heard movement outside the door, knowing that the other two inhabitants of the house were awakening. Abby wanted nothing more than to ask Dean what this meant; did he feel the same as her? Did he have the same doubt as she did? That they were never to really be together? She revelled in their post-coitus cuddling, pulling herself closer to his person, trying to memorize every moment, every feeling, every touch. She knew deep down that this was it. This was all the time that she was going to get with the love of her life. Yes, perhaps it was a bit dramatic to say that he was the love of her life, but Abby felt that he was. Perhaps she was showing her lack of knowledge in these sorts of matters, but she thought that if she just listened to her heart, it would not lie to her. Dean let his hand flow languidly over her naked back, having an overwhelming need to touch her. He knew that she was having doubts. He could feel her tense slightly at times, and knew that she was wondering what would happen next. He wished he knew. He pondered whether or not he should go to Sam with his predicament. If he did he knew that he should be aware of the fact that he would most likely get a morality lecture from his younger brother. He sighed, as he pulled Abby closer. He had never wanted to stay in one place for too long, always got antsy, but Abby made him want to stay, to settle down.

"Abby," he started, as he brushed some hair that had matted to her face, during their formidable love making. "I think that we should be getting up soon, before the others get suspicious of our whereabouts." He felt Abby nod against his chest, and yet in contradiction to her acquiescence, she pulled herself closer to him. They lay there for a moment longer, until they heard a knock on the door. Dean knew that was going to happen eventually.

"Dean, I know that you're in there with Abby, you guys better get up before Bobby realizes what is going on," said Sam, concern in his voice, but also disappointment directed to his brother. Dean bristled at that, for Sam had no idea what his brother was going through. When Dean did not answer, Abby looked to him, concerned.

"Um, okay, Sam," she answered, and she heard him walk away, appeased.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked. Abby lifted her hand to caress his face, to bring his attention back, for it looked as if he had turned to stone. Something Sam had said, had upset him, but she did not understand what that was. It seemed merely that Sam was looking out for his brother, and by association, herself. Dean refused to look at her, as he pushed her hand away, and got out of the bed. Abby shrunk back into the covers, completely lost, and confused by his affront. What had she done to deserve his cold shoulder? She waited for him to put on his clothes, and leave, without a backwards glance, before she let the tears she was holding in come out. Ab thought that things were going to be different from now on; he had treated her with such lovingness, and care that she couldn't help but feel safe and protected. Now, she just felt tossed aside and used, and alone. She was used to being alone, but she wanted so much for her loneliness to end. She figured that Dean, and her uncle Bobby, even Sam, were the end to that. Turns out she was just a means to an end for Dean. Had he really said those things to her last night? Obviously he hadn't meant them, and she should have realized that, but she let her girl emotions get the better of her. Damn. How could she be so naïve? She had seen enough of this world to know that nothing was what it seemed, and almost everything left, taking pieces of you with them. That was how it was, and Abby was smart enough to know this, especially now. This merely solidified her against Dean. Abby wiped her face so that it was dry, and with stony determination, she proceeded to go about her day without any more distractions, or thoughts of a normal life.

Dean stood in the shower, motionless, his forehead pressed against the fibreglass. The cold of the shower wall and the heat of the water were a good combination of numbing and sobering qualities. How could he have done that? Not just the fact that he had started it, but the fact that he had just left her there, in bed, alone, and confused. Why did he always have to be so emotionally stunted? He had no answers to his questions, so he turned off the water reluctantly. He knew that once he left this bathroom that he would have to face the rest of his day. And her. Abby. Damn. There wasn't any turning back now, he wasn't one to take back anything, or apologize, it wasn't his thing. And she would probably say something girly, like love is never having to say you're sorry. Which is complete Oprah bull shit. Everyone makes mistakes, and she should see that, and know that was just how he was. Why couldn't girls just see that that is how guys are? Dean wrapped the towel around his waist, and started to dry his hair with the other towel. He walked out of the bathroom, only to come face to face with the person who had been occupying his every thought since he woke up that morning.

"Dean," she said, making him freeze in his tracks. He tried to speak, but the words died in his throat.

"Nothing to say, well, what else is new," she said, pushing past him angrily and going in to the bathroom. Abby slammed the door, making the hinges rattle. Dean grimaced, and continued to his room. It was better this way, anyways. This way there wasn't any long conversation, resulting in nothing but regret, this way it was a clean break. Clean as in there weren't many touchy feely moments. Not Dean's forté. He coerced himself into believing that this was the best course of action. For some odd reason he couldn't silence that voice inside his head, the one that was telling him that he shouldn't be such a dumbass, and tell her the truth. Dean shook his head, trying to clear it, only to become more confused. With his brother by his side Dean had faced Demons, ghosts, and creepy doctors in search of immortality, why was he so scared of one little girl?

Abby couldn't believe it, she had just spent the night with Dean, and now he was acting as if nothing had happened. Did she attract these kinds of men or something? Did she have a jerk magnet on her person somewhere that she wasn't aware of? Honestly. Abby had hoped that somehow Dean was different, and wouldn't sleep with her and not mean it. Surprise, Surprise, Abby was wrong, yet again. Why hadn't she gone for the considerate and caring brother, and not the one with a chip on his shoulder, and mommy issues? She pondered this as she let the water run, to get it warm enough, close to scalding, to eliminate Dean from her body. Everywhere he had touched, or kissed was still aflame, and needed to be expunged. She wished she could forget what had happened between them, but she knew that she would always look fondly back at that memory, despite her better judgment. Abby knew that she loved him, despite every part of her telling her it was stupid, and would amount to nothing, she still did. She wasn't going to deny that fact anymore, but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference for he did not feel that way about her, which was apparent by the way he treated her this morning. If he thought that he was going to get away with this so easily, he had another thing coming. If he thought demons were scary, then he had never met a woman scorned.

"You just wait, Dean Winchester," she laughed to herself. Maybe the demon part of her _was_ getting too strong.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long delay in this chapter...I left it longer to make up for it...well, long for me ^^ I was kind of disheartened by this story... not thinking people liked it too much, but then I thought I should just finish it because I liked it, and maybe some others would too :D Anyways Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read the last chapter ^^ Hope you liked this one. XoXo Rainy**


	11. Hunting is Good for the Soul

Chapter 11: Hunting is Good for the Soul

The breakfast table was particularly silent, and awkward. Sam kept looking between Dean and Abby, and Bobby kept looking at Abby, and then glaring at Dean, and then looking to Sam for an explanation. Sam merely shrugged his shoulders; he felt it wasn't his place to say anything. Abby was the first to break, as she slammed her fork down on her plate, a crack forming on the surface of the plate.

"This is ridiculous! Yes, Dean and I had sex last night, and no, we are not _together_, in fact, we aren't even speaking, because Dean is the same as every other man on this earth, only out for one thing, did I leave anything out?!" she looked at Dean as she said the last part of her tirade. She was met with wide eyes, and, again, silence.

"That's fine Dean, no need to answer, that's what you're good at anyways," she yelled, as she left the room. Dean was afraid to look at Bobby, as Abby had just confessed that Dean had slept with her, and that he had merely used her. That would not sit well with Bobby, at all. Dean was definitely going to get it.

"Dean, what the hell! What did I say? I told you to stay away from her! To leave her alone, and what do you do? You screw her up even more!" Bobby yelled, as he pushed his chair back forcefully, making it fall to the ground with a clang, as he stood up. Dean swallowed, and looked to Bobby, who looked ready to kill him.

"Bobby, seriously, you don't think that I would have just _used_ her, do you?"He said, trying to defend himself.

"YES! That is _exactly_ what I think that you did! Why can't you keep your stick in your pants for once, boy? I know you're dying and all, but my niece?" He yelled, looking like he was ready to swing at Dean.

"Bobby," said Dean, as he got up from his chair as well, "I will take whatever you can throw at me, I deserve it. I know that I do. I know that against my better judgement I slept with Abby, I-" he never finished as Bobby's fist connected with his nose, forcing him to fall backwards, and through the coffee table. He felt Bobby pull him up by the collar, only to punch him in the jaw, Dean fell once more on to the ground, and this time was helped up by his brother.

"Bobby, I know my brother is an idiot, but you gotta stop," he said, holding his brother up as blood poured down Dean's nose. Dean shrugged his brother off.

"Sammy, it's fine," he said, as he stood in front of Bobby, waiting for the next hit. He didn't have to wait long, as Bobby punched him square in the gut, making him double over in pain, only to have Bobby uppercut him, with so much force that he flew backwards, breaking through the glass cabinet with all the dishes in it. Of course, everything broke, and all over Dean.

"Okay, _now_ that's enough," said Bobby, as he tried to regain his breath. Dean laid there, unable to move, as he felt as if there were cuts and broken bones all over his body. He knew that he deserved everything that he got from Bobby. He wanted it all. Unfortunately it still didn't make him feel better about Abby. Sammy came to his brother's side, and tried to help him up, with no help from Dean.

"Dean, get up," said Sam, as he pulled at his brother. Sam knew that he let Bobby beat him up, only because of how bad he felt for letting himself go with Abby. Sam knew that his brother was in love, and knew that it confused the hell out of him.

"Sammy, little help here, can you pull that piece of glass out of my shoulder, it kind of kills," he said, as he tried to point to his back. Sam looked to his shoulder, which was drenched with blood. Sam sighed as he pulled the shard of glass out, emitting a pain-filled grunt from his brother.

"Honestly, Dean, the shit you find yourself in," he said, shaking his head, as this time Dean let him help him up.

Abby watched the entire scene, thinking she should be feeling happy that her uncle was avenging her. But why were there tears in her eyes? She didn't want to see Dean get hurt, she realized now that that was the last thing that she wanted. She swallowed her pride and ran down the stairs to him, just as Sam pulled out a huge piece of glass from his back. Her intake of breath went unnoticed as Dean grunted in pain. She let her hand fall away from her mouth, as she stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs. Sam was helping his brother up, when Dean's eyes locked with hers. Sam looked up as he saw his brother's attentions elsewhere, only to find Abby standing before them, tears in her eyes.

"Dean," she breathed, as she took a tentative step towards him. Sam looked at the pained expression on Dean's face, and it wasn't from the wounds he sustained in the beating. Sam motioned for Abby to come over, and take over.

"Ab, come help, I need to go make sure Bobby is okay," he said, not just as an excuse. He really was worried about Bobby, who had left to cool off in the other room. Abby merely nodded, as she tentatively took Dean's arm around her shoulders, letting him put some of his weight on her. She led him to the downstairs bathroom, and sat him down on the toilet. She rooted around for first aid supplies, and other items she would need to heal him. That was the good thing about having a hunter for an uncle, there was always medical supplies around. Abby grabbed the gauze and antiseptic, and reached her hand up to start on the cuts on his face, that looked particularly nasty. Dean grabbed her arm before she could reach his face. Abby looked to him, surprise evident on her face.

"Abby, please, just leave me," he said, pained by his own words. He couldn't look at her. Abby's angered flared.

"No!" she said, as if a petulant child, "I will not leave you alone, I will make sure all your wounds are healed," she said stubbornly. Dean looked up at her.

"Abby, just do as you're told for once, will you?" he said, his temper getting the best of him. Angry tears started to replace the scared ones in Abby's eyes, as her own temper flared.

"Stop it! Just stop it Dean! Stop pushing me away like this, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"What are you talking about? Just leave, now! It is better this way,"

"Oh, stop being the martyr, Dean, and let me clean your cuts," she said, as she ripped her arm out of his grasp, and placed the gauze on the long cut across his forehead. He winced in pain, as the alcohol burned.

"Abby, why can't you ever listen to reason? Why can't you just leave me alone?" he said, completely miserable.

"Because I don't know how to listen to reason that doesn't make any sense," she stated simply, as she continued her ministrations on his wounds.

"Stubborn," was all he said in response, as she continued to clean his wounds. He wanted to be with her, he knew that, but he also knew that they were fighting a losing battle. He would be 'dead' in less than a year.

Abby looked at Dean, and sighed.

"Stop looking like somebody just ran over your car, Dean, and listen to me," she said, not looking him in the eye. "I know that you don't have much longer, I am not naive to think that it would be easy to get out of a deal with a Demon, I am living proof of that. But I also know that I want to be with you, no matter if you die tomorrow or in fifty years. And you don't get to choose whether or not I get to be with you, that's not fair. So, as I see it, you're stuck with me, Winchester, whether you like it or not," She finished her confession, still not looking at his eyes to gage his reaction, as she started on his busted nose. She let her words sink in with Dean, not wanting to overload him, knowing he was not one to listen to what other people have to say or his heart. After ten minutes, Dean cleared his throat.

"I guess, well, that it would be, uh, _selfish_ of me to decide for you. But I also have a say, Abigail, don't forget that." He said, trying to find the words to make her understand his side. Abby started, looking at him for the first time since she said what she needed to say.

"What are you saying Dean, and why are you calling me Abigail?" she said, not sure where he was going with this.

"I am saying that what if I don't want to be _with you_. Shouldn't I have a say?" he smirked, as her face flushed red.

"Fine. If that is they way that you feel, Winchester, then I'll leave. I am not just going to stay around and watch you die, that is just not my thing," she said, overly angry, as she threw down the gauze, and stomped out of the bathroom. She ran up the stairs to her room, and grabbed her bag, throwing her items in it. She wanted, _needed_ to get out of there. That hurt. A lot. More than she thought it would. She didn't know if this was another tactic to get her away, but it felt real. The look in his eyes, made her body shake with sadness.

Abby ran back down the stairs and out the front door to her car. She ran right past Sam and her uncle, not stopping to say goodbye, or to explain her rash behaviour. As she peeled out of there, she didn't see Dean come out on to the porch to watch her leave. He really didn't care. She wiped angrily at the tears that came to her eyes, not allowing herself to grieve for someone she never really had.

Two months after Abby left in a whirl of dust and rage, Dean still remembered how it felt to watch her leave, to see the hurt and regret in her face. The conversation he had with Bobby and Sam was not exactly fun, either. They wanted answers he didn't want to give. Ever. Bobby still hadn't talked to him since then. Dean had made the decision on his own to make her leave, he felt it was to protect her, but he also realized now she was on her own, to fight against the Demon that wanted her. So far they had made progress with her fighting against the demonic side of her soul, but what would happen when she was all alone, and susceptible to the Demon's games? He shuddered as he thought about Abby, completely changed, her bright eyes no longer bright, her smile no longer sweet, but scary. Evil. And it would be his fault entirely. Bobby had left early last week to try and find her, not wanting to leave it to chance. Dean was torn, he wanted Bobby to bring her back, and he didn't, for it would bring up so many shallowly buried emotions. One look from her, and they would all become uncovered. Dean couldn't survive that.

Bobby was nervous, but excited; he finally found the whereabouts of his niece after two weeks of searching. She had made it to the next state, in the two months and a half, and he found that she had become somewhat of a hunter. He heard from some of his hunter buddies that she was the newest on the scene, and was solving cases faster than some of the pros. She was making quite a name for herself, gaining respect from some of the most seasoned hunters. Bobby wondered what they would think if they knew that she was part Demon, and could change at any moment. He knocked on the door to the cheap motel room, smiling slightly at the hunter M.O.

"Who is it?" she yelled, as he heard her cock her glock, ready to fire if it was someone she wasn't particularly fond of seeing.

"Abby, it's me, it's your uncle Bobby," he said, thankful that she was up so early in the morning. He had thought about waiting till mid day to bother her, but he couldn't wait to see her. He heard some scuffling, and then a lock being slid out of its home, as the door opened for him. Bobby took in her appearance; she looked older, as if she had been through a lot in the past two months. She also looked tired, as if she never slept, like she was trying to stay one step ahead of everything.

"Abby, it is so good to see you," he said, as he grabbed her in a quick hug, then let her go, hugging not being his thing. Abby smiled at her uncle.

"It's good to see you, too, now come inside," she said, smiling, stepping back to let him in, then putting her head out into the hall, making sure no one else was out there. The two relatives talked for about an hour about her escapades since she had left his home not that long ago. She loved hunting; it really gave her a sense of purpose, and helped her face her fears on a daily basis. And it was such an adrenaline rush, she had said with a smile. Bobby didn't dare bring up that day that she had left, and the reason why.

"It must run in the family, I guess, " Bobby laughed, as she told him about this particularly hard case in Milwaukee. She was about to reply, when her face went green, and she ran to the bathroom. Bobby jumped up in alarm, as he rushed to the closed door, thinking that maybe she was having an episode like the one she had had at his home.

"Abby, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, tense. He heard her flush the toilet, and run some water. She opened the door, a towel in her hands as she wiped at her mouth.

"I'm okay, Uncle Bobby, just a little morning sickness," she replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, okay,-wait, what?!" he screeched, as Abby walked to her bed, to sit down. She sighed, as she looked up to her Uncle.

"I am two and a half months along," she said, her face full of the emotions she had been trying to hide from him.

A bomb could have dropped, and Bobby would have been none the wiser. Well, it felt like a bomb did drop. His niece was pregnant with a dead man's baby. Perfect.

"Abby, what the hell are you doing hunting in this condition?" he asked, completely astounded that she was still able to hunt. Abby scoffed at his words.

"What else am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for the demon to completely change me? How else was I supposed to hone my skills, without you guys teaching me? I had to learn on my own, and I think it turned out just fine," she said, a smirk on her face. Abby was happy with her progress, for she had killed a lot of evil, and saved a lot of people while doing it. When she found out she was pregnant not that long ago, she had freaked out. She had no clue how to react, and felt completely alone. She had no one, and almost decided to go back. Especially with Michael watching her every move and taking every chance he had to persuade her. But Abigail is stubborn, if she is anything, so she couldn't go back. That would mean admitting defeat to Dean, admitting that she couldn't, or wouldn't make it without being near him. That she needed him. So what if she did, it was a need she knew that she could live without. Better to learn how now, then a year from now when he was really gone.

"Abby, please come home with me, please," Bobby begged, as he sat beside his only family. Abby shook her head.

"I can't, Uncle Bobby, I'm sorry," she said, not able to look him in the eyes.

"That's horse shit, and you know it! You are just too stupid and stubborn to go back there, and face that good for nothin' hunter, and tell him exactly what is going on. It wouldn't mean that he won, Abby, it wouldn't!" he yelled. Abby became angry from his words. If he thought that she was moody before, he was in for a surprise.

"How dare you! How can you say that about me?" she asked, anger set rigidly on her features, as she pushed herself off of the bed to face him. The anger quickly dissipated, as she saw Dean's face in her head. "How can I face him, Uncle Bobby, when he doesn't want me? I told him I loved him, and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of me," she cried, as she wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her face. Bobby had no idea how to react to the distraught woman in front of him, for he was not so good with that emotional crap. He wished that she had stayed angry, he could deal with angry. He hesitated, not knowing whether he should go and hug her, or let her cry it out. "What am I supposed to do about my baby? I can't tell him that I'm pregnant; he will hate me even more! I can't go back, do you understand? I can't go back!" Abby's knees shook, and Bobby took that as his cue to go to her before she lost her ability to stand.

"Abby, you will never know how he really feels unless you go back. As much as I hate that little shit right now, he deserves to know that he is going to be a father. And he _needs_ to know that he is leaving behind something in this world that means something, other than a trail of broken hearts and dead demons. Do you understand, Abby? But don't go back for him, go back for yourself, and your baby. Your baby deserves to know its father. This is its only chance."

Those words delved deep into Abby's soul, what was left of it, for Dean really was going to die in less than a year. He was really going to leave her forever. That is why when she first found out, she was elated for she would always have a piece of Dean with her. Even though she wanted a piece of his heart, she knew that this child would be more than enough. Abby nodded against her uncle's shoulder, signifying that she would come home with him.

"I will come with you, but on one condition," she stated, looking up into his face. Bobby nodded for her to continue.

"You can't tell Dean that he is going to be a father," she stated.

"Abby, he deserves to know," Abby nodded.

"I know he does, but please don't tell him right away. I need it to be my way, and I need to find out if he is ready for that big of a change in his life, okay?" After a moment, Bobby nodded, knowing that if he didn't agree, Abby wouldn't come home. He needed her home, he needed to know that she was okay, and that he could be there for her if she ever needed anything. Now, especially, he wanted her home. She was going to become a mother. A mother! She needed him now more than ever before, even if she didn't realize it. All he knew is that his mission succeeded, for Abby was coming home.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter, I am super happy that I am back writing again, it has been a long time. Thanks to all who read! XOXO Rainy!**


	12. Homecoming

Chapter 11

The breakfast table was particularly silent, and awkward. Sam kept looking between Dean and Abby, and Bobby kept looking at Abby, and then glaring at Dean, and then looking to Sam for an explanation. Sam merely shrugged his shoulders; he felt it wasn't his place to say anything. Abby was the first to break, as she slammed her fork down on her plate, a crack forming on the surface of the plate.

"This is ridiculous! Yes, Dean and I had sex last night, and no, we are not _together_, in fact, we aren't even speaking, because Dean is the same as every other man on this earth, only out for one thing, did I leave anything out?!" she looked at Dean as she said the last part of her tirade. She was met with wide eyes, and, again, silence.

"That's fine Dean, no need to answer, that's what you're good at anyways," she yelled, as she left the room. Dean was afraid to look at Bobby, as Abby had just confessed that Dean had slept with her, and that he had merely used her. That would not sit well with Bobby, at all. Dean was definitely going to get it.

"Dean, what the hell?! What did I say? I told you to stay away from her! To leave her alone, and what do you do? You screw her up even more!" Bobby yelled, as he pushed his chair back forcefully, making it fall to the ground with a clang, as he stood up. Dean swallowed, and looked to Bobby, who looked ready to kill him.

"Bobby, seriously, you don't think that I would have just _used_ her, do you?"He said, trying to defend himself.

"YES! That is _exactly_ what I think that you did! Why can't you keep your stick in your pants for once, boy? I know you're dying and all, but my niece?" He yelled, looking like he was ready to swing at Dean.

"Bobby," said Dean, as he got up from his chair as well, "I will take whatever you can throw at me, I deserve it. I know that I do. I know that against my better judgement I slept with Abby, I-" he never finished as Bobby's fist connected with his nose, forcing him to fall backwards, and through the coffee table. He felt Bobby pull him up by the collar, only to punch him in the jaw, Dean fell once more on to the ground, and this time was helped up by his brother.

"Bobby, I know my brother is an idiot, but you gotta stop," he said, holding his brother up as blood poured down Dean's nose. Dean shrugged his brother off.

"Sammy, it's fine," he said, as he stood in front of Bobby, waiting for the next hit. He didn't have to wait long, as Bobby punched him square in the gut, making him double over in pain, only to have Bobby uppercut him, with so much force that he flew backwards, breaking through the glass cabinet with all the dishes in it. Of course, everything broke, and all over Dean.

"Okay, _now_ that's enough," said Bobby, as he tried to regain his breath. Dean laid there, unable to move, as he felt as if there were cuts and broken bones all over his body. He knew that he deserved everything that he got from Bobby. He wanted it all. Unfortunately it still didn't make him feel better about Abby. Sammy came to his brother's side, and tried to help him up, with no help from Dean.

"Dean, get up," said Sam, as he pulled at his brother. Sam knew that he let Bobby beat him up, only because of how bad he felt for letting himself go with Abby. Sam knew that his brother was in love, and knew that it confused the hell out of him.

"Sammy, little help here, can you pull that piece of glass out of my shoulder, it kind of kills," he said, as he tried to point to his back. Sam looked to his shoulder, which was drenched with blood. Sam sighed as he pulled the shard of glass out, emitting a pain-filled grunt from his brother.

"Honestly, Dean, the shit you find yourself in," he said, shaking his head, as this time Dean let him help him up.

Abby watched the entire scene, thinking she should be feeling happy that her uncle was avenging her. But why were there tears in her eyes? She didn't want to see Dean get hurt, she realized now that that was the last thing that she wanted. She swallowed her pride and ran down the stairs to him, just as Sam pulled out a huge piece of glass from his back. Her intake of breath went unnoticed as Den grunted in pain. She let her hand fall away from her mouth, as she stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs. Sam was helping his brother up, when Dean's eyes locked with hers. Sam looked up as he saw his brother's attentions else where, only to find Abby standing before them, tears in her eyes.

"Dean," she breathed, as she took a tentative step towards him. Sam looked at the pained expression on Dean's face, and it wasn't from the wounds he sustained in the beating. Sam motioned for Abby to come over, and take over.

"Ab, come help, I need to go make sure Bobby is okay," he said, not just as an excuse. He really was worried about Bobby. Abby merely nodded, as she tentatively took Dean's arm around her shoulders, letting him put some of his weight on her. She led him to the downstairs bathroom, and sat him down on the toilet. She rooted around for first aid supplies, and other items she would need to heal him. That was the good thing about having a hunter for an uncle, there was always medical supplies around. Abby grabbed the gauze and antiseptic, and reached her hand up to start on the cuts on his face, that looked particularly nasty. Dean grabbed her arm before she could reach his face. Abby looked to him, surprise evident on her face.

"Abby, please, just leave me," he said, pained by his own words. He couldn't look at her. Abby's angered flared.

"No!" she said, as if a petulant child, "I will not leave you alone, I will make sure all your wounds are healed," she said stubbornly. Dean looked up at her.

"Abby, just do as you're told for once, will you?" he said, his temper getting the best of him. Angry tears started to replace the scared ones in Abby's eyes, as her own temper flared.

"Stop it! Just stop it Dean! Stop pushing me away like this, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"What are you talking about? Just leave, now! It is better this way,"

"Oh, stop being the martyr, Dean, and let me clean your cuts," she said, as she ripped her arm out of his grasp, and placed the gauze on the long cut across his forehead. He winced in pain, as the alcohol burned.

"Abby, why can't you ever listen to reason? Why can't you just leave me alone?" he said, completely miserable.

"Because I don't know how to listen to reason," she stated simply, as she continued her ministrations on his wounds.

"Stubborn," was all he said in response, as she continued to clean his wounds. He wanted to be with her, he knew that, but he also knew that they were fighting a loosing battle. He would be 'dead' in less than a year.

Abby looked at Dean, and sighed.

"Stop looking like somebody just ran over your car, Dean, and listen to me," she said, not looking him in the eye. "I know that you don't have much longer, I am not naive to think that it would be easy to get out of a deal with a Demon, I am living proof of that. But I also know that I want to be with you, no matter if you die tomorrow or in fifty years. And you don't get to choose whether or not I get to be with you, that is not fair. So, as I see it, you're stuck with me, Winchester, whether you like it or not," She finished her confession, still not looking at his eyes to gage his reaction, as she started on his busted nose. She let her words sink in with Dean, not wanting to overload him, knowing he was not one to listen to what other people have to say or his heart. After ten minutes, Dean cleared his throat.

"I guess, well, that it would be, uh, _selfish_ of me to decide for you. But I also have a say, Abigail, don't forget that." He said, trying to word in such a way. Abby started, looking at him for the first time since she said what she needed to say.

"What are you saying Dean, and why are you calling me Abigail?" she said, not sure where he was going with this.

"I am saying that what if I don't want to be _with you_. Shouldn't I have a say?" he smirked, as her face flushed red.

"Fine. If that is they way that you feel, Winchester, then I'll leave. I am not just going to stay around and watch you die, that is just not my thing," she said, overly angry, as she threw down the gauze, and stomping out of the bathroom. She ran up the stairs to her room, and grabbed her bag, throwing her items in it. She wanted, _needed_ to get out of there. That hurt. A lot. More than she thought it would. She didn't know if this was another tactic to get her away, but it felt real. The look in his eyes, made her body shake with sadness.

Abby ran back down the stairs and out the front door to her car. She ran right past Sam and her uncle, not stopping to say goodbye, or to explain her rash behaviour. As she peeled out of there, she didn't see Dean come out on to the porch to watch her leave. He really didn't care. She wiped angrily at the tears that came to her eyes, not allowing herself to grieve for someone she never really had.

Two months after Abby left in a whirl of dust and rage, Dean still remembered how it felt to watch her leave, to see the hurt and regret in her face. The conversation he had with Bobby and Sam was not exactly fun, either. They wanted answers he didn't want to give. Ever. Bobby still hadn't talked to him since then. Dean had made the decision on his own to make her leave, he felt it was to protect her, but he also realized now she was on her own, to fight against the Demon that wanted her. So far they had made progress with her fighting against he demonic side of her soul, but what would happen when she was all alone, and susceptible to the Demon's games? He shuddered as he though about Abby, completely changed, her bright eyes no longer bright, her smile no longer sweet, but scary. Evil. And it would be his entire fault. Bobby had left early last week to try and find her, not wanting to leave it to chance. Dean was torn, he wanted Bobby to bring her back, and he didn't, for it would bring up so many shallowly buried emotions. One look from her, and they would all become uncovered. Dean couldn't survive that.

Bobby was ecstatic; he finally found the whereabouts of his niece. She had made it to the next state, in the two months and a half, and he found that she had become somewhat of a hunter. He heard from some of his hunter buddies that she was the newest on the scene, and was solving cases faster then some of the pros. She was making quite a name for herself, gaining respect from some of the most seasoned hunters. Bobby wondered what they would think if they knew that she was part Demon, and could change at any moment. He knocked on the door to the cheap motel room, smiling slightly at the hunter M.O.

"Who is it?" she yelled, as he heard her cock her glock, ready to fire if it was someone she wasn't particularly fond of seeing.

"Abby, it's me, it's your uncle Bobby," he said, thankful that she was up so early in the morning. He had thought about waiting till mid day to bother her, but he couldn't wait to see her. He heard some scuffling, and then a lock being slid out of its home, as the door opened for him. Bobby took in her appearance; she looked older, as if she had been through a lot in the past two months. She also looked tired, as if she never slept, like she was trying to stay one step ahead of everything.

"Abby, it is so good to see you," he said, as he grabbed her in a quick hug, then let her go, hugging not being his thing. Abby smiled at her uncle.

"It's good to see you, too, now come inside," she said, smiling, stepping back to let him in. The two relatives talked for about an hour about her escapades since she had left his home not that long ago. She loved hunting; it really gave her a sense of purpose, and helped her face her fears on a daily basis. And it was such an adrenaline rush, she had said with a smile. Bobby didn't dare bring up that day that she had left, and the reason why.

"It must run in the family, I guess, " Bobby laughed, as she told him about this particularly hard case in Milwaukee. She was about to reply, when her face went green, and she ran to the bathroom. Bobby jumped up in alarm, as he rushed to the closed door, thinking that maybe she was having an episode like the one she had had at his home.

"Abby, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, tense. He heard her flush the toilet, and run some water. She opened the door, a towel in her hands as she wiped at her mouth.

"I'm okay, Uncle Bobby, just a little morning sickness," she replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, okay,-wait, what?!" he screeched, as Abby walked to her bed, to sit down. She sighed, as she looked up to her Uncle.

"I am two and a half months pregnant with Dean's child," she said, her face full of the emotions she had been trying to hide from him.

A bomb could have dropped, and Bobby would have been none the wiser. Well, it felt like a bomb did drop. His niece was pregnant with a dead man's baby. Perfect.

"Abby, what the hell are you doing hunting in this condition?" he asked, completely astounded that she was still able to hunt. Abby scoffed at his words.

"What else am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for the demon to completely change me? How else was I supposed to hone my skills, without you guys teaching me? I had to learn on my own, and I think it turned out just fine," she said, a smirk on her face. Abby was happy with her progress, for she had killed a lot of evil, and saved a lot of people while doing it. When she found out she was pregnant not that long ago, she had freaked out. She had no clue how to react, and felt completely alone. She had no one, and almost decided to go back. But Abigail is stubborn, if she is anything, so she couldn't go back. That would mean admitting defeat to Dean, admitting that she couldn't, or wouldn't make it without being near him. That she needed him. So what if she did, it was a need she knew that she could live without. Better to learn how now, then a year from now when he was really gone.

"Abby, please come home with me, please," Bobby begged, as he sat beside his only family. Abby shook her head.

"I can't, Uncle Bobby, I'm sorry," she said, not able to look him in the eyes.

"That's horse shit, and you know it! You are just too stupid and stubborn to go back there, and face that good for nothin' hunter, and tell him exactly what is going on. It wouldn't mean that he won, Abby, it wouldn't!" he yelled. Abby became angry from his words. If he thought that she was moody before, he was in for a surprise.

"How dare you! How can you say that about me?" she asked, anger set rigidly on her features, as she pushed herself off of the bed to face him. The anger quickly dissipated, as she saw Dean's face in her head. "How can I face him, Uncle Bobby, when he doesn't want me? I told him I loved him, and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of me," she cried, as she wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her face. Bobby had no idea how to react to the distraught woman in front of him, for he was not so good with that emotional crap. He wished that she had stayed angry, he could deal with angry. He hesitated, not knowing whether he should go and hug her, or let her cry it out. "What am I supposed to do about my baby? I can't tell him that I'm pregnant; he will hate me even more! I can't go back, do you understand? I can't go back!" Abby's knees shook, and Bobby took that as his cue to go to her before she lost her ability to stand.

"Abby, you will never know how he really feels unless you go back. As much as I hate that little shit right now, he deserves to know that he is going to be a father. And he _needs_ to know that he is leaving behind something in this world that means something, other than a trail of broken hearts and dead demons. Do you understand, Abby? But don't go back for him, go back for yourself, and your baby. Your baby deserves to know its father. This is its only chance."

Those words delved deep into Abby's soul, what was left of it, for Dean really was going to die in less than a year. He was really going to leave her forever. That is why when she first found out, she was elated for she would always have a piece of Dean with her. Even though she wanted a piece of his heart, she knew that this child would be more than enough. Abby nodded against her uncle's shoulder, signifying that she would come home with him.

"I will come with you, but on one condition," she stated, looking up into his face. Bobby nodded for her to continue.

"You can't tell Dean that he is going to be a father," she stated.

"Abby, he deserves to know," Abby nodded.

"I know he does, but please don't tell him right away. I need it to be my way, and I need to find out if he is ready for that big of a change in his life, okay?" After a moment, Bobby nodded, knowing that if he didn't agree, Abby wouldn't come home. He needed her home, he needed to know that she was okay, and that he could be there for her if she ever needed anything. Now, especially, he wanted her home. She was going to become a mother. A mother! She needed him now more than ever before, even if she didn't realize it. All he knew is that his mission succeeded for Abby was coming home.


End file.
